A New Order
by Jedikma
Summary: ObiSiri AU Obi-Wan and Siri stuggle with the changes in the Jedi Order following the Clone Wars and the defeat of the Sith. Please read and review. Completed
1. Default Chapter

Title: **A New Order**

Author: Jedikma

Genre: Drama/Romance

Characters: Obi-Wan, Siri, Anakin, Padme, Yoda, Mace Windu, Adi Gallia, others including OCs

Timeframe: AU, six years after the end of the Clone Wars

Summary: Anakin fulfiled the prophecy of the Chosen One and defeated the Sith, ending the Clone Wars, but many Jedi were lost and now the Order struggles to make changes and redefine itself. Obi-Wan and Siri deal with the drastic changes brought about in the Jedi Order.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to George Lucas or Jude Watson. I own nothing.

A/N: A plot bunny came to me and I just started writing. I have an idea where this story is going to go, but I don't have it outlined or even completely thought out, so it is definitely a work in progress. I thought I would try to work with my muse chapter by chapter this time and see what happens so bear with me. (This story is probably going to lean more towards fluff and romantic comedy and angst will be kept to a minimum)

------------

**Chapter 1**

"Good Morning, Master Kenobi," a very familiar female voice said, as Obi-Wan exited his quarters.

Obi-Wan turned towards the voice and smiled as he saw Siri step out of her quarters, the door adjacent to his. "Good morning to you, Master Tachi."

"Going strait to the Council room or do you have time for breakfast?" she inquired as together they walked towards the turbo lift.

"Breakfast sounds good, but there is an early meeting this morning and I don't have much time."

"More discussions about all the changes that have taken place in the Order and what to do about public relations? Honestly, I don't envy you your position on the Council, Obi-Wan."

Pausing for the turbo lift, Obi-Wan answered. "It isn't always a pleasant job. So many things have changed since the Clone Wars and we have had no choice but to make allowances and adjustments. Hopefully, when it is all over there will be a good combination of the old and the new."

The doors slid open and the two Jedi stepped into the empty lift. "I just don't think I would ever have the patience for a Council position. Not to mention that everyone else would not appreciate my views on most issues." Siri smiled mischievously.

"I'm not sure if the problem is your views or your stubbornness."

As the doors of the turbo lift closed and the mechanism hummed to life, Obi-Wan reached a hand forward and placed it on Siri's extended abdomen.

"You have another med clinic visit today?"

"Now that I'm past the eighth month, I have to go there weekly."

"I can't believe you're already in the final month. Seems like yesterday this little one got started." Obi-Wan grinned.

Siri knowingly returned the grin. "You ready for labor and delivery?"

"I don't believe there is such a thing as being ready. I can be as prepared as possible and you still do something completely surprising in the delivery room. The last time you threatened to remove something vital of mine."

"I obviously changed my mind." Siri giggled. "It was the intensity of the moment. Nothing personal, Obi-Wan."

"Speaking of personal, have you thought any more about my proposal?"

Siri frowned. "We've been through this before, too. I just don't see a need to change anything. I like the arrangement the way it is."

"I understand," Obi-Wan answered as the lift came to a stop on his floor and the doors swooshed open. "I'll try to come down for the appointment."

"The appointment is at 0900. Then I thought I would go to see the boys. You can always catch me at any mealtime and this afternoon I will be watching the initiates in the training room, since I've been asked to consider taking on a second padawan. Somewhere in between all of that I have to find Trace, the padawan I'm currently committed to and oversee his latest assignment."

Now it was Ob-Wan's turn to frown. "You definitely have a full day. I have the feeling it will be late tonight before I see you again."

"That's the way it usually works. Hopefully, though, it will be a good day for both of us."

Obi-Wan stepped off the lift and the doors closed behind him. Siri leaned forward and pushed the button that would take her to the lower levels in the Temple.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **A New Order**

Author: Jedikma

-------

**Chapter 2**

The sound of Obi-Wan's boots echoed through the chamber as he walked across the Council floor. The room had been totally renovated after the war because much of the tower had been destroyed. Half the Temple had suffered some sort of destruction and there were still restorations going on, even after six years.

But it wasn't just the building structure that had suffered under the revenge of the Sith Lord, Sidious. Nearly three fourths of the Jedi populace was gone, too. So many of the Jedi in the front lines of the fighting didn't come back, but the younger generation in the Temple suffered, too. Before he was finally uncovered, Sidious unleashed a hideous attack on the Temple and the greatest loss was the very youngest who were trapped when raging fires swept through the floors of their residence. The older initiates were able to escape through tunnels before the fires reached their quarters.

But for the many that were lost, Obi-Wan knew it could have been far worse. It came down to one moment that decided the outcome between most of the Order being lost or all of it. It was a showdown between Sidious, Anakin and himself. They were the only three present and they were the only ones that knew what really happened. In the end, the outcome was all the mattered and Obi-Wan chose not to look back or ever speak of it. It bonded him to Anakin in a way nothing else ever could.

The Sith were gone once and for all and no longer would they be a danger to the Jedi Order.

But there were still threats.

Rebuilding became the primary focus after the war and with the rebuilding came changes. Planets all over the galaxy still needed peace intervention treaties and the overseeing of reconstruction. Jedi were needed everywhere for these endeavors and those that lived through the wars found themselves constantly busy.

Sometimes the Jedi were welcomed and sometimes they were scorned. That the Sith Lord Sidious had turned out to be Chancellor Palpatine, a member so high up in the government, caused so many to be wary of anyone with Force sensitivity. The Jedi way of life became open to interpretation and scrutiny. It helped that Chancellor Velorum regained his office. He was a friend to the Jedi and with other allies in the Senate such as Padme Amidala and Bail Organa, the Jedi were still asked to serve.

Then there were the changes brought about because of Anakin Skywalker. At the end of the war, Anakin appeared before the Council and confessed to having wed Padme Amidala in secret. At the time of this confession she was only weeks away from delivering the couple's first offspring. Obi-Wan, who was already a member of the Council, was prepared to stand up for and behind his former apprentice, but it turned out he didn't need to do so. With the death of so many knights, Anakin was needed and the Council wasn't about to dismiss him. And while the Council frowned upon Anakin's secrecy and methods they quickly saw the merit in his liaison with the senator. The union provided a bridge between the Jedi and the republic they served and helped ally fears of many outsiders.

Padme Amidala Skywalker proved to be a further asset when she headed a taskforce to train senate candidates for positions in peace negotiations. Those trained joined Jedi teams in an effort to resolve various planetary disputes. The added manpower most certainly helped relieve the already overtaxed Jedi and in some cases could be sent instead of the Jedi.

Then there were the children. Anakin's offspring were the first new Jedi younglings to be introduced to the Temple since the war began. The general populace, though in need of Jedi help, would not give their Force sensitive children to the Jedi to raise. Young were not being introduced into the Jedi culture and it became apparent that extinction of the Jedi might come about despite their victory over the Sith. Padme Skywalker's willingness to allow her children to spend much of their time in the care of the Temple helped with public relations, but the Jedi had to make compromises. Children were allowed to maintain a relationship with their parents. Certain days of the year were set aside to allow parents to visit in the Temple and they had the option of removing their child until the child turned ten, at which time the child was allowed to decide if he or she wanted to leave or continue with his or her Jedi training.

Anakin also paved the way for other knights to have attachments, although even after six years there were very few marriages. Knights were too few and too busy to get involved in committed relationships. The Council knew that would eventually change and needed to consider guidelines for those knights that might choose to get involved in personal relationships. It was Obi-Wan's understanding that this very morning they would begin to cover more of these issues. He also suspected the Council would bring up, for the first time, his own relationship with a certain blonde Jedi.

The meeting wasn't in the main Council chambers, but in a room off to one side. Only five members would be there this morning because many were off planet. It had been months since all twelve members had been in the Council room together. Just one more indication of how much the Jedi were needed throughout the galaxy.

Obi-wan opened the door to the smaller room only to find, to his surprise, he was the last member to arrive.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think I was late this morning." He bowed to the others in the room before sitting down in a chair.

"Late, you are not. Early we are." Master Yoda assured him.

Mace Windu, Adi Gallia and Ki-Adi-Mundi were also present. Obi-Wan knew immediately they had all arrived early to discuss him and how they would possibly approach the subject of Siri Tachi with him.

"Correct you are in your suspicions, Obi-Wan. But worry you should not," the diminutive Master said. "To address your personal situation, the time has come."

For the first time in many years, Obi-Wan felt like squirming in front of the Council.

"Obi-Wan, Master Yoda is right this shouldn't be a huge issue." Master Gallia leaned forward in her chair as she spoke. "It is simply that a few problems need to be rectified."

"Problems?" Obi-Wan questioned warily.

"You and Siri Tachi clearly have been involved with each other for almost five years now. She is about to give birth to your third child, but the two of you have not made a formal union." Mace Windu pointed out. "Perhaps the time has come for the two of you to consider this union."

Obi-Wan sat in momentary silence as his personal life was pointed out to him. Ironic that attachments for Jedi were at one time forbidden and yet today he was asked to make his relationship with Siri 'official'.

Adi Gallia gave Obi-Wan a curious look. "Surely this isn't going to be a problem for you, Obi-Wan? It appears to me that you and Siri are as close as two people can be. The only thing missing is the formality of the union and shared quarters."

Obi-Wan shifted slightly and cleared his throat. "Can I ask why, after five years, you are now asking us to make this commitment? Why have you not brought it up before?"

"An issue it was not, before," Yoda answered.

"As you may remember, Obi-Wan, when the code on attachment was rescinded, there were not any specific rules to follow for what a committed relationship meant. You and Siri became involved and in all honesty, we all thought you would come before the Council in no time to request to make the relationship official." Adi paused briefly before continuing. "It was clear to us that there was some element of bonding simply because the two of you moved your quarters where you could live next to one another and you continued to have children together. Your relationship is a quiet one and has never interfered with your commitments as Jedi. In fact, your relationship could very well be used as an example for what it means to be a Jedi and in an attached relationship."

For the first time Ki-Adi-Mundi spoke. "And, of course, there are the children."

"Need them, we do."

Obi-Wan briefly raised his eyebrows at the thought that Ki-Adi-Mundi had brought up this point, after all, he had several wives all for the express purpose to propagate his species. Obi-Wan suddenly felt that maybe that was what they considered he and Siri were doing, propagating the Jedi.

"It has become an issue now because it has come to the attention of the public that there is a Jedi Council member having children in what appears to be nothing more than a casual relationship and it is causing a stir among wealthy constituents that support the Jedi." Mace Windu spoke matter of factly, but the tone in his voice indicated that the issue would be resolved and as soon as possible. "Public relations require that we resolve this issue. We cannot afford to lose monetary support, nor can we risk parents not giving their Force sensitive children to the Jedi."

"An Order of Skywalkers and Kenobis alone, we cannot build."

Adi leaned back, concern etched on her features. "We know you and Siri both well enough to know that what the public sees is not what is true, but sometimes we must bend to their views. Perhaps your hesitation is due to the fact that you're comfortable with the way things are, however I'm sure you will be able to adjust."

"I'm just curious, but what if we choose not to cave into public demand?"

Adi shot a glance to the others. "We would ask you to end the relationship."

"And if we didn't choose that option? Surely you wouldn't consider expelling us from the Order. Not only would you lose two knights, but you might lose the much needed children, too."

Mace cleared his throat. "No, Obi-Wan. None of this has to get that drastic. However, we would have to ask you to step down from the Council."

"I see," Obi-Wan replied thoughtfully. "At this moment it would not be right for me to speak for Siri. We need to talk about this and consider what you have said. How soon do you need an answer?"

"Once this baby is born we need to know what you intend to do. If you choose to make a formal commitment to each other then we will work with you on plans to see it through." Mace looked at him earnestly. "Obi-Wan we hope that this situation can be resolved in a way that is beneficial to all of us and I think everyone here would agree that it would mean that you would continue to remain on the Council."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: **A New Order**

Author: Jedikma

Jedi Knight Padme: Thanks so much for the review, this chapter is for you. :)

-----

**Chapter 3**

Small voices and laughter caressed Siri's ears the moment she entered the Jedi Gardens. It was wonderful to hear such sounds again in the Temple. For some time the presence of children was so lacking that it was a sad existence. Siri could remember when there was so much noise from the young generation that caretakers had to force several periods of silence as part of the daily routine just to establish some kind of order and discipline. The populace was so small now that the volume levels never reached the same intensity as when she was young.

Siri followed the sounds to the children's play area. It was Parent's Day at the Temple and lessons and routine were suspended so that the parents could visit the children they had given to the Jedi to raise and train in the Jedi way of life. Although Siri was a Jedi herself and could acquire access to her children at anytime, she stuck to the policies laid out by the Council and visited her children only on the days set aside for the parents. She didn't want her children singled out as special or to focus on their differences from the others. She didn't want them to think they might receive special privileges just because their mother was a knight and their father was a member of the Council.

As she rounded a large hedge the younglings came into view. Some other parents were already present chatting and laughing with their offspring. Children were dragging mothers or fathers by the hand proudly showing them the new things that they could do. Caretakers were also available answering questions and giving progress reports.

"Master! Master!" A four-year-old boy came running towards her. He looked so much like his father, with his ginger colored hair and cleft in his chin. A two-year-old followed in the older boy's footsteps. His hair was blonder like his mother's, but he had his father's blue-gray eyes. "Mama," issued forth from the younger child.

"No, Reeft. She wants you to call her 'Master'," the older child corrected, placing a strong emphasis on the word 'master'.

"Master mama," the toddler corrected himself as he threw his short little arms around one of Siri's legs. The older boy just rolled his eyes.

"I try, Master," he said to Siri in exasperation.

"Don't worry, Garen. It's okay," Siri said as she crouched down to give her oldest son a brief hug and to untangle the smaller one from her leg.

She groaned slightly as she picked up Reeft into her arms. Her current size made it difficult for her to hold him, but she couldn't resist his compelling eyes and smile.

Immediately Garen began telling his mother of all the things he had been doing lately. He held out a model ship he was holding in his hands and threw back his shoulders in a proud gesture and announced what he had planned for the future. "…And I just _know_ I want to be a pilot! Luke Skywalker, he's my best friend, says his father is _the_ _best_ pilot the Jedi has ever had and I want to be his apprentice. Do you think I can be, Master?"

"Garen, that is for the Force to decide. If being a pilot is right for you then the Force will guide you and that guidance could very possibly mean that Master Skywalker would be your master."

A puzzled look crossed Garen's face. "But does that mean, _yes_?"

Siri smiled. She remembered the days when she and others wanted to pick his or her own master, but it usually didn't work out that way. "It means, _maybe_, Garen."

Siri turned her attention to her younger child. She looked him straight in his large eyes. He had his thumb in his mouth, with his fingers splayed in a direction away from his face. When he caught his mother's gaze he pulled out his thumb making a popping sound. "I'm hundry, Master mama," he said in a small voice, mispronouncing words.

Siri laughed and ruffled the boy's hair. "Of course you are, Reeft."

A petite woman with dark hair and brown eyes suddenly interrupted Siri's reunion with her sons. "I think it is awful that you make your children call you 'master'. You are their mother and they should address you as such!"

Siri looked incredulously at the woman and immediately took offense, but she tried to approach the subject with calm. "I have them call me 'master' because I am part of their larger Jedi family. They must understand that, while I may be their mother, I am not their primary caretaker."

The woman took a stronger stance and launched a verbal attack at the blonde Jedi master. "Their father is the one on the Council, is he not? And you two are not in a union? I find it offensive that the Jedi pretend to be leaders of virtue and yet you are living in an illicit relationship, producing children. Are you producing them solely to increase the Jedi population? I can't see that is any better than the army the Jedi cloned!"

The words were harsh and Reeft stuck his thumb in his mouth and buried his head into his mother's neck. Garen backed up behind his mother.

Siri was feeling the weight of her son on her body and the woman's words were like a slap across her face. She reddened and was prepared to return the verbal assault when Padme Skywalker, her four children gathered around her, stepped into the foray and spoke diplomatically.

"Lady Jade. You know that the Jedi did not commission the cloned army. They were not responsible for so much of the destruction during the war. You are also jumping to conclusions that you have no right to make. Obviously, you have some respect for the Jedi or you would not have allowed your daughter to be taken in by them."

"Interesting that you should say that, because I am seriously considering removing Mara from their tutelage."

Padme gave the woman a disbelieving glance. "I'm sure your husband, the Governor of Naboo, would have a comment about that. I think you should be careful with your idle threats."

"I do not make idle threats! The Jedi would have a real problem without my husband's support and the support of his colleagues. You would be wise not to underestimate the influence I have on my husband!" Lady Jade's anger was palatable at this point and Padme continued with her diplomatic tones to try to calm the woman down.

Siri was going to speak her piece when a Dresselian woman touched her on the arm and drew her attention away from the others. The woman appeared to be close to Siri's age and she held the hand of a little Dresselian girl. "I'm so sorry to interrupt, but did I hear you call your son 'Reeft'?"

At the sound of his name the little boy raised his head from his mother's neck and looked down. He again pulled his thumb out of his mouth and smiled at the little girl looking up at him.

Siri smiled. "Yes, his name is Reeft. He is named after a friend and a great Jedi."

A happy smile spread across the woman's face. "My name is Rella. Reeft was my older brother. I don't remember him, but my mother always talked about him and was so proud that he was growing up to be a Jedi. When we found out my daughter, Dru, was Force sensitive, my mother insisted I bring her to the Jedi."

Siri felt a rise of emotion within. "I'm happy to meet you. Your brother was a good friend. I'm sorry, but we lost him during the war."

With a sudden shift, Reeft leaned away from his mother, a signal that he wished to be let down. Siri gratefully released him and he reached for Dru's hand. Together they headed off to play. Garen, too, had gained the attention of his friend, Luke, and the two had become scarce.

Siri put a hand under her oversized belly and let out a deep breath. She and Rella moved away from the disagreeing women and continued to talk.

"I know Reeft is gone," Rella replied. "I don't know that we would have much to talk about if he met me anyway, but my mother never forgot him, nor would she let any of the family forget."

"You brought your daughter to the Jedi, though."

"Yes, I knew with her Force sensitivity that she would need special training, I just didn't know if I could let her go. I watched my mother miss Reeft so much. But a lot has changed with the Jedi and now I can come to see Dru and she can see me, too. It may be selfish, but I know she will know me and remember me."

Siri felt the conflict of being a Jedi and being a mother. She couldn't remember her own family and didn't know if she would find any connection to them if she did meet them. Then she looked at her own children. She gave her children to the Jedi to raise, but they were always in close proximity to her. She knew them and they knew her. She never had to consider completely letting them go.

She looked at Rella and saw that the Dresselian was grateful that the Jedi had changed the family policies, but Siri still understood why they Jedi had the old policies and she worried about the complications the new might bring. It was something she tried to let the Council worry about. As was more and more her habit, she pushed the conflict of the old and the new to the back of her mind as she spoke once again to Rella. "You must meet Obi-Wan. He would love to meet you and tell you more about your brother."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: **A New Order**

Author: Jedikma

A/N: Thank you **jedi71**, **REV042175**, **Sith Lord Darth Revan**, and **SoloKenobi **for your reviews! Your questions will be answered in time. **korrd** I won't be covering enough of the timeline to bring in the Luke/Mara relationship or Han, but I thought it would be fun to mention some of the future characters in the Temple. Since this is AU maybe that is where they ended up instead of the true story. ;)

**ewan's girl**: Thanks, as always for your support! ;) Hope you are feeling much better now. This chapter is for you. Hope you enjoy. :)

-------

**Chapter 4**

Afternoon found the children back in the gardens for more appointed playtime as parents floated in and out. After a morning of Council meetings and checking on his current padawan, Obi-Wan finally managed to get to the Parent's Day activities. He sat on a bench across from the play area with Reeft on his lap and Garen coming up to him every few minutes to tell him of all the important happenings in his little life.

Obi-Wan had missed Siri since she had been there to see the children in the morning and couldn't stay for the entire day. That described so much of their existence as Jedi. They were always on different schedules and more often than not, those schedules didn't cross.

Anakin was there, however, visiting his brood. Sitting next to Obi-Wan he was involved with Luke in conversation.

"But why can't you be my Master?" Luke asked earnestly.

"Because, Luke, I am your Father." Anakin attempted to explain. "The way it is now, the Council is going to mix up master/padawan pairs so that parents aren't with their children. But maybe Obi-Wan will be your Master when the time comes."

Luke looked at the bearded Jedi. "But he's old."

Anakin started to cough, trying to hold back a combination of laughter and embarrassment.

"Yes, Luke, I am old. Your father helped a great deal with that process, I might add." A grin spread across Obi-Wan's face. "By the time you are ready for apprenticeship, I will be a real fossil."

Luke's face turned crimson as he looked to the ground. He pushed the toes of his shoe into the grass. "Sorry, Master Obi-Wan." With that he quickly turned to join Garen on the play structure.

Obi-Wan looked to his younger son who smiled around the thumb in his mouth.

"You think I should worry about this?" He asked Aankin.

"The thumb sucking? No. Don't worry he'll grow out of it, Obi-Wan. Leia used to suck her middle fingers all the time, then just stopped one day."

"Watch this." Anakin continued as he reached forward to gently pull Reeft's thumb from his mouth. The boy increased his mouth's hold around the digit until Anakin was firmly tugging on his hand. Anakin laughed. "He's got a suction on that thing more powerful than the Force!"

Obi-Wan shook his head and smiled. Being a father was still such a novelty and the boys brought to him a joy he couldn't quite put into words. He loved them, but tried hard to balance his affections with all the teachings he had grown up with as a Jedi.

"So the Council has asked you to marry Siri. To be honest, I don't know why you two haven't made a formal union before now." Anakin said resuming the conversation that was continually interrupted by one child or another.

"I've tried to talk to her about it, but she has never been very receptive to the idea. Siri has always liked to have her own space and she is happy with the way things are."

"Maybe you aren't romantic enough, Obi-Wan. Tell her she is an angel and that you can't breathe at the thought of not being with her."

Obi-Wan gave an unreadable look to his former padawan as silence lingered between them. He cleared his throat. "Please tell me you didn't say that to Padme."

"As a matter of fact…" Anakin began.

"No, don't tell me. There are some things that are better for a Master not to know!" Obi-Wan raised his hand in mock repulsion and the child on his lap giggled. "With words like that, Padme must have taken pity on you!"

Anakin returned the laugh. "Well, possibly."

"Anakin, you know if I said something like that to Siri, I'd have a lightsaber up my nose or somewhere else equally unpleasant. I'm not a romantic and I don't think that's Siri's issue."

"Definitely not if you've been close enough to her to get her pregnant three times." Anakin grinned. "Have you ever considered holding out on her until she does marry you?"

"Actually, I did try that once."

"So what happened?"

"Have you seen her current condition, my former padawan? She obviously won."

Anakin shook his head. "I would have never guessed you couldn't pull that off."

"I did well for four weeks. Of course, for three of those weeks either she was off planet or I was, but one night she was playing her music too loud and I had to go to her quarters to get her to turn it down. That's when she asked me to dance with her. It was the most amazing thing because she wasn't acting or dressed provocatively, but all I could see was this strikingly beautiful woman who was the mother of my two sons."

Anakin laughed heartily at this confession. "Yes, they have a way of just getting to you, Obi-Wan. It is more powerful than any Force suggestion."

"I've learned to never underestimate her. She had to shake me out of a very sound sleep the next morning all the while saying something about how futile it was to hold out on a woman in her prime."

Anakin gave Obi-Wan an interested look. "Really?" He questioned with emphasis and then threw his shoulders back proudly. "Umm maybe it's a good thing I married a woman older than myself. It will be easier for me to keep up with her."

"Don't count on it. If you want my advice, Anakin, you should start preparing for that phase now."

Anakin's younger son suddenly diverted his attention. "Hey! Luke! Don't let Qui-Gon eat that bug!" Anakin stood up and moved towards his three-year-old. As Anakin grabbed the child by the waist and held his plump hand away from his little mouth using the Force, Luke came from the opposite direction to Force brush the insect out of the boy's hand. Anakin lowered the sandy haired young one back to the ground and returned to the bench.

"Obi-Wan, why don't you just tell Siri what you told me. Once she knows the facts of the situation, I don't think she is going to refuse to marry you. She has her own way of seeing things, but I would be willing to bet she doesn't want to live without you anymore than you want to live without her."


	5. Chapter 5

Title: **A New Order**

Author: Jedikma

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I'm glad you liked Ch. 4 because I have to admit I had a lot of fun writing it. ;) It was nice to write Obi-Wan and Anakin as friends. I always loved the line in RotJ when Obi-Wan tells Luke, "Anakin was a good friend." I have always seen that statement as truly genuine and so if things had turned out differently then maybe their friendship would have been like the scene in chapter 4. ;) On to chapter 5. Hope you continue to enjoy.

------------

**Chapter 5**

Dressed only in his sleep pants, Obi-Wan sat quietly meditating in his quarters, waiting for Siri to settle in for the night. She had returned late and he could sense through the Force that she was restless. But she was tried, as well, and her physical condition was wearing on her. Obi-Wan frowned. Tonight may not be a good night to approach her on the subject of marriage.

He sensed Siri reach out through the Force to see if he was in his room. Upon sensing him in meditation, she quickly pulled back her Force touch. They both were always careful not to interrupt the other's meditation time. She knew he would come into her room when he was finished with his meditations.

Once Obi-Wan was satisfied that Siri was settling down he ended his meditating and left his room. When he entered her quarters, he found her in bed lying on her side with pillows propped under her head and belly. She had her leg draped over yet another pillow. Settling in for the night for Siri involved a lot of time just trying to get comfortable and still he could sense some discomfort through the Force.

Obi-Wan slipped in between the sheets of the sleep couch to snuggle up against Siri's back. He put his cheek up against her ear and his arm across her rounded middle. Though Siri's eyes were closed, he knew she wasn't asleep.

"Wow! You're hot!"

Without opening her eyes Siri purred. "Thanks, Obi-Wan. That's so sweet of you to say."

"No, I mean you feel like Tatooine on a summer's day. I am breaking into a sweat already just being near you," he said with an underlying tease in his tone.

Dead silence.

"Sometimes I think you have a death wish, Obi-Wan!" Siri returned. Then they both broke into soft laughter.

Obi-Wan moved his hand over Siri's abdomen carefully feeling for the position of the baby. "She's very still tonight," he said.

"I guess there is not much room left to move around anymore. She'll put up with it until it becomes so uncomfortable that she will have no choice but to push her way into the galaxy."

"She's comfortable and familiar with her surroundings for now. The galaxy is a scary place and she just doesn't want to leave behind what she knows is safe. I suppose much doesn't change with beings over the years. Most don't want to leave behind what gives them a sense of comfort." Obi-Wan philosophized.

"Well, she has to come soon or I will have to take issue with her!"

Obi-Wan sensed Siri's smile behind her words.

"I saw the boys this afternoon. They are getting so big! Garen is such a serious little fellow and Reeft doesn't seem to want to give up sucking his thumb." Obi-Wan paused momentarily propping himself up on his elbow. "Have you noticed how they seem to have taken after their namesakes? Garen is now determined to be a pilot-"

"And Reeft is always hungry. I have noticed. Maybe it is something in the name. I suppose that means that this one is going to be a good swimmer."

"Possibly."

Siri stretched, groaning slightly. Obi-Wan moved his hand up to her shoulder and began to lightly massage it.

"Siri."

"humm?"

"I know you like having your own space." He paused. "But would it really be so bad to share quarters with me?"

Siri was relaxing under his touch and she sighed. "Obi-Wan we really share quarters now. We spend most of our time together when we're here. It isn't that I don't want to share quarters with you. It's just that trying to squeeze both of us into one apartment would be a tight fit. This way we have two apartments and we both have a closet."

Obi-Wan paused the squeeze on her shoulder and was silent. Siri opened her eyes and turned to look at him. "Is that the reason?" he asked. "I thought all this time you just preferred your own space?"

"My own closet space. We could never fit all our belongings into one apartment. I know neither of us has a whole lot, but we have enough to make it a tight squeeze. We manage okay this way and we have enough room for everything."

"Siri, this is going to be an issue for any paired knights here at the Temple. Perhaps it is time to petition the Council for living space for couples. After all, each knight is entitled to his or her own quarters, perhaps pairs of quarters could be renovated for couples."

"That takes time and expense that the Council doesn't have right now. I don't see a reason to bother them. At least, not on our account."

"The Council won't be too bothered if we can get help from someone."

Siri frowned. "You mean from Anakin's wife?"

"Sure. Why not? She always knows where to go to get funds and help for the Temple. She has been a great asset for us."

Obi-Wan looked Siri in the eyes. "You don't like her too much, do you?"

Siri turned away from him. "I don't really know her. I just wish we didn't have to rely on her for so much."

"We have to rely on a lot of beings since we lost so many Jedi. We have to look to the outside sector for so many things, food service, maintenance, mechanics, archiving, childcare. Soon we will need educators to teach the growing population of young children that we are fortunate to even have. It will be many generations before we will be as self-sufficient as we used to be. Padme has helped with so many of the things we need."

"I guess you no longer have such a strong opinion against politicians?"

"In general, I still have a hard time dealing with many of them, but I've learned to tell the good from the bad and to accept the help they can offer. Being a Council member makes it more important that I be more tolerant of them."

Siri didn't respond to Obi-Wan and silence lingered between them. Obi-Wan decided that if he had mistaken the reason that Siri didn't want to share quarters, then maybe she would be open to a formal union if the issue was presented in the right way. The question was, which way was the right way?

"Siri, I've been thinking and maybe to the outside world our relationship doesn't look so proper-"

"You heard about my run in this morning!" Instantly Siri went from a state of semi-relaxation to one of agitation. "I will not agree to a union just because some pious witch deems my relationship with you immoral!"

Siri's sudden outburst took Obi-Wan by surprise. "I think I missed something because I don't know what you're talking about." Obi-Wan said calmly hoping to reduce Siri's irritation.

With that Siri struggled to get out of the bed to stand up before him, all the while explaining what Lady Jade had said to her when she went to see the boys. "How arrogant of her to make such judgments! She has no right to turn my life into a public spectacle!"

"But Siri, she is correct that it is an illicit relationship. For many beings outside our community it is wrong. We are still servants of the Republic and sometimes we are subject to their whims."

"You just don't understand, Obi-Wan!" She exclaimed. A slight stomp of her foot was a signal to Obi-Wan that a lot more was coming.

"Why don't you explain it to me, Siri." Obi-Wan pushed himself up to a sitting position in the sleep couch. He was still trying to keep calm in is voice in hopes to settle her down.

"We are Jedi. There is no custom for marriage for us."

"But Anakin is married and several other knights have also married. They all had a ceremony of some sort." Obi-Wan countered.

"Anakin married according to his wife's custom on Naboo. The Kel Dor couple followed the custom of their ancestry. Same for the Chalactan couple. Even Barriss had her ancestry to fall back on. But what do you and I have Obi-Wan? Nothing!"

"I'm sure we could find something."

"What? What can we find?" She questioned as she threw her arms away from her sides. "You and I are human and don't even know where we come from. Do you know how many human colonies there are across the galaxy? Millions! What are we supposed to do, close our eyes and just pick one and have those customs mean something to us? No! I refuse to do that just to satisfy the opinions of someone I could care less about!"

"Perhaps we could find some sort of Jedi ceremony, Siri. That would definitely mean something to us." Obi-Wan could sense this was something she had thought about a long time and underneath it was bothering her.

"What Jedi custom, Obi-Wan? Attachment has been forbidden for Jedi for so long that there doesn't seem to be any customs for a Jedi marriage. Master Yoda certainly can't tell us about any. If we did happen to find something in the archives regarding marriage it would be so outdated it would also be foreign to us. We are Jedi and we live by the codes and customs of the Jedi. For you and me there is no custom for marriage and therefore there is no such thing as an illicit relationship.

"Furthermore, I resent any outsider, who could never understand our customs, standing in judgment of me! Especially when I spend so much of my life in their service and, ironically, spend plenty of it cleaning up arguments that result form such narrow minded attitudes about another's customs!"

Siri was swaying from side to side using her arms wildly to make her point. Obi-Wan could sense her now heightened agitation through the Force, but he also sensed the baby's discomfort over her mother's upset. Now was not the time to press the issue. Not to mention that he realized that Siri had made a very valid point.

"Siri, I do understand now and I agree with you. Just because our union is not sanctioned by a custom doesn't make it any less valid. Please, come here and settle down." He patted the sleep couch in front of him and she followed his cue.

Siri climbed back among the pillows and attempted to settle back in. Obi-Wan rubbed her back and helped her regain some measure of calm. When he was satisfied that Siri was more restful and the baby was at peace, he slipped out from between the sheets.

"Obi-Wan?" Siri asked curiously. "Where are you going?"

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "I'm wide awake. I think I will go meditate some more and maybe take care of some other things."

Siri had given him plenty to think about, but he didn't want to worry her. He leaned over and brushed her cheek with his lips. "Get some rest," he whispered.

Then he left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: **A New Order**

Author: Jedikma

A/N: Thanks, Sith Lord Darth Revan. :) Glad you're still enjoying the story and since you asked for more I will grant your wish. Enjoy!

------

**Chapter 6**

Even though attachments were no longer forbidden for the Jedi, it was still a hard life. A life of service meant little time for a life of one's own and the days were often very long. The Jedi life could be even harder on the spouse that wasn't a member of the Jedi Order.

Padme Skywalker sat at her dressing table brushing her hair. She yawned, a definite indication that the hour was late and her husband still was not home. She glanced over at the chrono on the bedside table and sighed. She hoped that Anakin would show up soon. It was bad enough that she spent plenty of nights alone when he was on missions, but she hated to go to sleep before he got home on the nights he was on Coruscant.

"Not to worry, I'm finally here."

"Anakin!" She jumped at his voice. She turned around to see him standing in the doorway. "Why do you always have to slip in like that?"

Anakin laughed and walked towards her. "I'm sorry, Padme. It's all those years of training. A Jedi always makes a quiet entrance."

"You don't know how difficult it is to be married to a Jedi. I think I saw more of you during the wars and I expected you to slip in quietly then." Padme stood up from her seat and leaned in to kiss her husband.

Anakin took her into his arms and gave her a warm hug. "I know it's difficult, Padme, but at least we don't have to hide our relationship anymore. You know, it isn't any easier being married to a politician."

Released from his embrace, Padme removed her robe and moved to the bed. "I know, Anakin." She sighed. "Something always has to get done and I have my share of late hours, too."

As Padme slipped into the bed, Anakin sat down on the vacated bench and began to remove his boots. "I have good news though. There is finally going to be a Jedi wedding."

"Really? Who?"

"Obi-Wan and Siri. Well, actually, he has to talk to her first, but since the Council is insisting that they marry or end the relationship, then I'm sure she will marry him. It will be the first wedding at the Temple."

Padme stared at Anakin with a blank expression and it caused him to pause as he was removing his tunic. He gave her a puzzled look. "What is it?"

Padme cleared her throat. "Do you really think she will marry him? She doesn't seem to want that or she would have married him a long time ago."

"I don't think she is going to want to live without him and I'm sure she would never allow Obi-Wan to step down from his Council position."

"I don't know, Anakin. Siri Tachi seems rather headstrong. She seems determined to do things her way. Just today I managed to head off a confrontation between her and Lady Jade over the very subject of her relationship with Obi-Wan."

Anakin, having removed his inner tunic, was preparing to lay it over the back of a chair with his outer tunic when he stopped and turned to his wife. "Padme, you didn't interfere, did you?"

"I didn't particularly care for the things Lady Jade was saying, either. I felt it was important to say something."

Anakin groaned. "Siri doesn't take well to others fighting her fights. How did she react to you?"

Padme fluffed up the pillows behind her. "Actually, she was distracted by another mother there and left me to finish the argument. I didn't know whether to be glad she let it drop or insulted that she left me with the fight. I don't think she likes me much."

Anakin could feel a bit of hurt in Padme's voice. Padme had made an effort to be friendly to Siri through the years since the war, but Siri was a distant person.

"Padme, I don't think it's that she doesn't like you. Siri just keeps her distance from most beings. She has always been that way. It doesn't help that there is no real time for any of us to simply be social and get to know each other."

"If that's the case, it makes me wonder how Obi-Wan gets close to her." Padme remarked. Anakin was sure Padme didn't intend to sound mean, she was just frustrated that she couldn't make a connection with a woman who was an important part of Obi-Wan's life. "You always seem to defend her, Anakin."

Now wearing only his trousers, Anakin sat down on the side of the bed next to his wife, facing her. Before speaking, he took her hand. "I defend her because, of the many knights at the Temple, she was one of the few that believed in me. Perhaps it was her devotion to Obi-Wan, but she always had faith in his ability to train me. She has been a good friend, Padme."

"You talk as though she and Obi-Wan have always been in love with each other."

Anakin looked surprised and smiled. "They have been for as long as I've known them."

"Really? How do you know that? Sometimes to just look at them it seems they are just keeping company with each other. I had to admit that Lady Jade's remark about them having babies just to populate the order doesn't seem too off the mark. They aren't very affectionate to each other from what I've seen and Siri, at least, seems to want to keep a certain distance between herself and her children."

Anakin looked a little sad at Padme's remark, but he could understand her misconception. Obi-Wan and Siri had grown up Jedi and to show emotion was frowned upon. "I happen to know that what you see is definitely not what is true. I have sensed their affection for each other many, many times. They have spent so many years hiding their true feelings for each other from the rest of the galaxy that they have become experts at it. In truth, I really don't know two people who are closer to each other."

Now it was Padme's turn to look surprised. "If they are so good at hiding it, then how can you be so sure?"

"Don't forget that Obi-Wan was once my Master. While he was excellent at shielding many things from me, there were times that emotions sometimes slipped out. Plus, I could always sense more than anyone else could if I tuned in carefully. From the first time I saw the two of them in a room together, I knew there was something between them. I was still young enough then not to quite understand, but it came to me soon enough. All the years of bickering and bantering were just a way to deal with their real feelings. One way they learned to express their affections was to rest together in the Force."

Padme looked puzzled. "I guess I don't understand what that means."

"It's a lot like two people sitting against each other. When they sit close to each other, even if their bodies don't touch, their Force signatures rest together. They have done it for so long that it seems to be second nature to them now. They are like two halves of a whole and they are very comfortable together."

"Can anyone who is Force sensitive see that they do this?"

Anakin smiled. "No, they shield what they are doing, but I learned to detect it. I knew if my Master was feeling a certain contentment, it was a good time to go to him for the things I wanted."

Padme laughed at this revelation. "So you have always been sneaky?"

Anakin leaned in to kiss his wife on her neck. "Always. How do you think I got so good at it? Practiced it whenever I could."

Padme pushed her husband away from her. "You are so terrible!"

"I am." Anakin smiled, but then turned serious. "Padme, I know it isn't easy, but I hope you won't give up trying to be a friend to Siri. You never know what may break the ice."

"I would like that to happen, Anakin. I really would."

Pleased with her comment Anakin replied, "If anyone can do it, then I believe you will."

Anakin leaned in towards Padme again and kissed her on the lips. As the kiss deepened, Padme wrapped her arms around Anakin's neck. "Are you terribly exhausted?" he whispered. "Or could you be convinced to stay up just a little longer?"

"Ummm. If I don't fall asleep between now and the time you finish getting ready for bed then I'm sure I could be convinced," she purred.

Anakin waved his hand at the light switch and the room went dark. Somehow in the next instant, the remainder of his clothing was discarded and he crawled in between the sheets.

Being married to a Jedi had its advantages, too.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: **A New Order**

Author: Jedikma

A/N: Thanks **Sith Lord Darth Revan** and **SoloKenobi.** :)

--------

**Chapter 7**

The hour was late, but Obi-Wan was still pacing in the living area of his quarters. After Siri's statements regarding a formal union, his mind was restless and he needed to focus. He couldn't deny that her arguments had merit, but there was something missing, something elusive that he just couldn't seem to see.

Meditation would definitely help. He needed answers on how to proceed in this situation. Obi-Wan settled into his most relaxed meditative posture and began to focus. His mind drifted back to the first year following the Clone Wars. The evening he and Siri moved their relationship to the level of bonded partners, without the formal ceremony, of course.

They were in his quarters going over mission reports. The reconstruction work never ended even though the Clone Wars had been over for nearly a year. He could count the days on his hands that he had actually seen Siri during that year.

She looked tired that night, even a little haunted. It occurred to Obi-Wan that it had been a long while since he had seen Siri smile a genuine happy smile.

She ran her hand through her hair and tucked it behind her ears. "It's getting late Obi-Wan, I need to get some rest. As you know, I have to be in front of the Council at 0700 and then off to Ansion."

A sadness washed over him then. Now that the code on attachment had changed he wanted to suggest to her that they spend time together of a more personal nature, but there wasn't even time to bring up the subject.

Preparing to leave, Siri moved towards the table where she had earlier put down her lightsaber next to Obi-Wan's. Impulsively, Obi-Wan reached over and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. She responded by putting her arms around him in return. For a few moments they just clung to each other.

Obi-Wan brushed her mind through the Force.

She pulled back from him just enough to look into his eyes. "What is it, Obi-Wan?"

He shook his head slightly as he returned her gaze. "I just want to spend more time with you Siri, but it appears that there is no such thing. We are already together every spare moment we're here at the Temple. Except…." He trailed off and diverted her direct look.

"Except what?" She prodded gently.

He once again looked directly into her eyes as color lightly accented his cheeks. "Except when we sleep. I know it may be too forward for me to suggest, Siri, and I'm not asking for anything more than you are willing to give. I just want to hold you through the night."

Siri laid her head on his shoulder and he knew she was considering the idea. "I would like that, too, Obi-Wan." She paused momentarily and he could sense her caution over the situation. "I have nothing to put on, though."

Obi-Wan smiled as his hand moved up and down her back. "If you don't mind one of my sleep shirts, you could certainly use one of them."

With their backs to each other, they put on their nightclothes and then slipped under the blankets of Obi-Wan's sleep couch. Wrapping their arms around each other they relaxed in the warmth of their shared body heat. Quiet talk lead to shared memories, soft laughter, sweet kisses, gentle caresses….

"Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan, wake up!"

Obi-Wan was vaguely aware that Siri was shaking him, but he felt so sluggish. "Siri?" he questioned as he tried to open his eyes. He heard a thump after he felt a presence roll away from his side, followed by an expletive, another thump and an "ouch!"

"You have to get up, Kenobi! I'm not the only one due in the Council room in forty-five minutes!" He could hear some panic in her voice.

As his eyes began to open and adjust to the brightness in the room he saw Siri standing over him trying to pull on her unisuit, her round breasts in full view. Obi-Wan felt a smile spread across his face. "I had the best dream last night," was all he could utter.

"If I was in it, Obi-Wan, it wasn't a dream. You have to wipe that silly grin off your face and get up!"

"Is 'up' the operative word here?"

"Oh! You crazy gundark! Get moving!"

"Ouch!" she exclaimed as she zipped up the front of her suit, catching her thumb in the teeth of the mechanism.

He rubbed his hand across his eyes and sighed. Siri was a blur of motion in the room. She ran out the sleep chamber door and snatched up something from the living area then she was back in the room mumbling, "boots", as she grabbed them and was out the door once more.

"Forty-two minutes!" The words trailed behind her as she left his quarters. He sensed her stumble down the hallway and onto the turbo lift. He also sensed a glow emanating from her aura.

-------

Obi-Wan walked into the Council room as nonchalantly as he felt he possibly could. He was only three minutes passed the hour. He bowed to the other Council members present and made his apologies for arriving late. He was grateful that only half the Council would be present.

"Difficult night for you, was it, Master Kenobi?" Yoda asked.

It was an odd question, Obi-Wan thought, but odder still was the glint he thought he saw in the aging Jedi Master's eye. "No Master, it wasn't difficult at all."

"Happy to hear it, I am. Not the only one having difficulty making it on time, you are. Not yet here is Master Tachi."

"I can't wait to hear what she comes up with for an excuse this time." Adi added as Obi-Wan took his Council seat.

_Could they possibly know?_ Obi-Wan wondered as the doors swished open and in walked Siri with her young apprentice following her. She acted composed, but he could still feel a sense of rushed panic coming from her. That her hair was still damp underneath in back proved that she had not stopped moving from the time she left his apartment.

She was making an effort not to look directly at Obi-Wan.

"Ill, are you?" Yoda asked her.

"No, Master. I am perfectly well and ready to leave for Ansion."

"Late you are, concerned that you are not well for this mission, we were. Look tired, you do." Yoda said.

"Truthfully, I feel better than I have in a long while, Master. I slept well last night. Overslept, actually, which is the reason for my lack of punctuality." Siri answered.

"Good news, this is. Whatever helped you to sleep so well, you should do more often, perhaps."

Obi-Wan could sense Siri trying desperately to suppress giddy feelings that were arising from her memories of the night before and he could feel a charge between them. He, too, was trying to remain composed.

But there was another feeling that Obi-Wan was aware of rippling through the room. He could swear the other Council members were amused and the amusement intensified with Yoda's next question.

"Like Master Kenobi's lightsaber, do you?"

Obi-Wan felt the heat flush through Siri as he saw her cheeks burn bright red. "Master?" she questioned trying not to squeak out the word.

With his gimer stick, Yoda pointed to the lightsaber hanging from her belt. Master Kenobi's lightsaber you have, do you not?"

"Ah, yes," she said, as she cleared her throat. "I realized this morning that I had grabbed it by mistake."

"Perhaps Master Kenobi should escort you out. He can answer any questions you may have about the mission," Adi said.

Still feeling uneasy, Siri replied. "That won't be necessary, Master. He filled me in last night."

Obi-Wan groaned inwardly as he felt the ripple of amusement heighten. Ever since he had become a member of the Council he had come to realize that while the Council held a certain proper decorum when they had an outsider before them, when it was only the Council members present they could be as relaxed and witty as any other group of colleagues. They often shared many jokes and casual comments among themselves and today he had the feeling that he and Siri were going to be the subject of their conversation.

"I'm sure he did," Mace replied. "But you really should exchange lightsabers."

"Yes, Master," Siri said as she bowed and turned to leave the room.

Obi-Wan casually rose from his seat and followed her out of the chambers. Once outside he motioned to Siri to pause as he leaned towards the close doors. Siri instructed her apprentice to go on ahead and prepare the ship.

"So happy to provide the Council with today's entertainment, Obi-Wan," she said as she shook her blonde head when she heard laughter coming from the other side of the doors. "If I didn't know better, I would think they were expecting this."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows at her statement. "Well, they certainly weren't at all surprised."

"Why didn't we just openly broadcast it?" Siri started to walk to the turbo lift that would take her to the ship's docking bay.

Obi-Wan smiled as he followed her. "The strange thing is, I sensed they are actually happy for us."

"I don't like the feeling of not being composed," she replied.

"The newness of this will wear off and we will settle into it." He assured her.

"Yes, I'm sure that is true." Siri gave him a knowing grin as she unhooked his lightsaber from her belt. "At least I don't have to go back into that room today."

Obi-Wan unhooked her lightsaber from his belt and they traded weapons. "You're the lucky one."

"May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan," she said as she hooked her lightsaber on her belt and stepped into the lift.

"May the Force be with you, Siri," he retuned, as she disappeared behind the turbo lift doors.

For years Siri had taken a piece of his heart with her every time she left, but this time was different. This time she took a piece of his heart and left behind promise.

---------

Nearly five weeks passed before he saw Siri again. He arrived late one night to the Temple after a short mission of his own to find her waiting for him in his quarters. She was resting on his couch when he entered the room and pleasant happiness washed over him.

"Siri?" he questioned as he removed his backpack.

Siri's eyes opened and she smiled excitedly. "Obi-Wan! Finally you're back."

"It's nice to be missed."

"Obi-Wan, do you notice anything different about me?" she asked as she stood up in front of him.

The question took him by surprise. It wasn't like Siri to demand he pay attention to the details of her person. Or was this something that came along with their new relationship? He had to think carefully as to how to answer her question.

"Remember, your eyes can deceive you. Stretch out with your feelings." She instructed.

He did so and as soon as he did he detected another presence in the room. It was the tiniest little spark that was originating from her. He was completely stunned and speechless.

"Can you believe it, Obi-Wan? Can you believe that we could get pregnant so easily and at our age? We're both almost forty, for Force sake! Clearly, this is the will of the Force." Her excitement blended with her happiness and then Obi-Wan noticed her smile. It was the genuine happy smile that he hadn't seen in so long and it was a blessing to see now.

He took her in his arms and held her tight. "This is wonderful news, Siri."


	8. Chapter 8

Title: **A New Order**

Author: Jedikma

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. Glad you enjoyed the last chapter, it was a fun one to write.

-------

**Chapter 8**

Obi-Wan and Siri did quickly settle into their relationship. Obi-Wan asked her more than once if she thought they should make the union official, but Siri just brushed the idea aside, not giving any specific reason. Obi-Wan didn't pursue it because he didn't want to push her and because so many other things filled up their time.

He did manage to convince Siri to move into the quarters next to his. Though they each had their own set of rooms, they spent most of their time together, when they weren't away on missions, and almost always slept in the same sleep couch.

Obi-Wan happily embraced their nights together. He imagined they were like any other couple. They created their own sanctuary against all others in the galaxy in that private room. They built memories, shared dreams and deepened the bond between them. He had no doubt that his devotion to her was as strong as his devotion to the Jedi. During each of her pregnancies they reveled in the new life and wondered what the child would look like and what future accomplishments that child might have.

But now the time had come to take a closer look at their lives and the way they were living them. The Council's request came from outside pressure. Did it make it right that they should bend to someone else's beliefs?

And what about Siri? Was her only hesitation that there was no tradition for Jedi in their position and that she resented outsiders scrutinizing her life or was there possibly more? Obi-Wan wondered if he was missing something and perhaps he was standing too close to the woman he loved. He needed to talk to someone who knew her well.

He hoped the hour wasn't too early as he rang the chime of his fellow Council member, but he didn't have long to wait until Adi Gallia answered her door.

Though she was dressed in her nightclothes and robe, she appeared as though she was not surprised to see him. "Come in, Obi-Wan," she said as she motioned him through the door.

"You were expecting me?" he asked puzzled.

"I had a feeling you might come to see me, especially after yesterday in Council discussion. I knew when you asked what your options were regarding your relationship with Siri that something was bothering you. Add that to the fact that the two of you have not made a sanctioned union, but seem to have an official relationship for the last five years. Well, let's just say I knew something just wasn't right and you would probably come to me asking questions. I am, after all, Siri's former Master and the person who knows her best, after you."

"Adi, I don't even know if my concerns are valid. I just know that Siri has it in her head that the way we exist is just fine and that we don't need to make it official. In many ways I agree with her, but Siri is an intelligent woman and while her argument against doing anything revolves around the fact that there is no tradition, she is not making the next logical step. Now that attachment is no longer forbidden, and there is no old tradition to fall back on, new tradition can be created."

While taking in Obi-Wan's words, Adi ushered him into her kitchen area and invited him to sit down. She then proceeded to get out cups and saucers and place them on the table. "Would you like caf or tea, Obi-Wan?" she asked.

"Caf, please. And make it strong. The day is just beginning and I have a feeling I'm going to need it." Obi-Wan smiled.

As Adi began the brewing process, she asked, "You're wondering if there is something else behind Siri's reasons for not getting married?"

"Has she ever come to talk to you about it, Adi?"

Adi sat down across from him and folded her hands together. "No she has not. But perhaps, together we can come up with some ideas as to what might be going on in her mind."

Obi-Wan smiled. "At least you're optimistic."

Adi laughed, "I love Siri dearly, but she can get her mind on an idea and be very stubborn about changing it. For all that she wants to be independent and even rebellious at times, she doesn't see that her tenacity to some ideas can be a detriment to her."

"Adi, both of us have lived for so long with the code dictating attachment is forbidden that, even I have to admit, it somehow feels wrong to make the formal commitment, although from a certain point of view we are already very attached to each other. Can it be that she simply feels she is abandoning her Jedi roots by making it official?"

Adi got up to get the caf and poured some for Obi-Wan and herself. She sat the carafe on the table between them. She sweetened her own beverage and then offered the sweetener to Obi-Wan. He put up his hand in refusal.

Adi thought carefully about what Obi-Wan had proposed. "Yet she knows she is already attached to you. She justifies the relationship in some way." Adi paused and took a sip of her drink. "I have to admit, I have thought it curious that Siri has so readily embraced having children. I don't mean to sound negative, but I have never thought of Siri as the motherly type."

Obi-Wan looked directly at her and Master Yoda's words flashed through his mind. _Need the children, we do._ He sighed heavily as understanding dawned. "You're saying that you think she feels she is doing a duty as a Jedi, by having the children?"

Adi looked at him with concern. "Before you judge her too harshly about that, Obi-Wan, I want you to remember how Siri reacted after she came back from the war. I observed her as she watched with horror when you told her of the losses the Jedi had incurred. One by one you listed off the dead and one by one she swallowed her grief as she realized the largest generation that had suffered was her own. Not one of your agemates and friends returned. I watched her push back her grief, but I never knew if she released it into the Force. When she started having the children and you named them after your friends, I had to wonder if in some way she was trying to compensate for being the one that survived."

Tears welled up in Obi-Wan's eyes and he nodded in understanding. "Perhaps we are both a little guilty of that," he said. "Do you think we were wrong to have the children for that reason?"

Adi's demeanor softened. "No, I don't. For the first time in a very long time Siri had a sense of purpose that fulfilled her. She was happy and driven. She has worked hard and accomplished much. She is a Jedi and she has followed her beliefs as a Jedi with a renewed sense of purpose. The children are healthy and happy and well taken care of."

Obi-Wan wrapped his hands around his cup and sighed. "Perhaps it simply isn't in Siri to openly make a commitment to marriage. I will not ask her to do something she is not comfortable with and I will not have her make a compromise for something she doesn't believe in."

"But what about you Obi-Wan? I don't think for a moment she will allow you to step down from the Council. She believes in your position there as much as she believes in her own role as a Jedi. I think she would make the compromise for that."

"No, Adi. I will not allow her to make that kind of compromise. If she is to make a formal commitment to me than she needs to do it for a reason she believes in, not one she is making a compromise for. Our marriage needs a sense of purpose just like our lives as Jedi revolve around a life of service. I just don't know what that is, yet."

"Some might argue that purpose is to have children."

"I could be wrong, but the odds are that we have had all the children we will have. We could live a quiet life as we have been and never marry and no one outside the Temple would know and no one inside the Temple would care. I don't believe ether of us feels that we need to affirm our relationship in front of a crowd to make it true."

"Nothing happens by chance through the Force, Obi-Wan. You and Siri have loved each other for many years. Odd, that of all your friends, she is the one that survived. The two of you are at the age in which you bridge the old and the new. But you are also at the stubborn age in which you are set in your ways. I have to wonder if the Force has used your past to pull you two together and in doing so has caused you to create something that will force you both to finally shed that past and look to the future."

Obi-Wan gave Adi a curious look. "The Council has long expected us to become a couple. No one was surprised the morning after we consummated our relationship. I suspected then you were all happy about it."

Adi smiled. "I certainly have known that you and Siri had entertained deep feelings for each other for years, feelings that began when you were still padawans. I watched you struggle with them and successfully manage them as you dedicated yourselves to being Jedi. I have also watched as you made the relationship more intimate and yet still put your duty as Jedi first. You know first hand what it means to be a Jedi and in a committed personal relationship. Now that attachment is no longer forbidden, as the Council we need to adopt guidelines for this new existence, but we cannot make rules for an existence we are not entirely familiar with."

Obi-Wan's eyes went wide at the realization. "You expect Siri and me to pave the way on this?"

"You two make the best candidates for such an endeavor, but just as you must have a sense of purpose for a formal union, you must have the calling to take this mission to task. Any knights that choose to become bonded are going to face special problems and we would be remiss in our duties as a Council not to be prepared for these issues. Now that many planets are finally adopting treaties of peace across the galaxy and our workload is lessening, it is time to deal with issues closer to home. Setting up these guidelines and preparing for the future marriages of our knights is something we now need to address."

"I'm not sure I can be responsible for such a task, Adi. And I certainly don't dare speak for Siri on this point."

"This isn't something that will happen overnight, Obi-Wan, but over time. Nor will it be your sole focus. It will start gradually and I have no doubt that the next appointment to the Council will be someone also married to help with this issue. Our young are as anxious to embrace attachment as much as you and Siri are hesitant about it, but it is not a blessing that should be handed out lightly. Like knighthood, it should require some preparation."

Obi-Wan let out a heavy sigh.

Adi reached over and placed her hand on top of his. "If it is meant to happen Obi-Wan, I have no doubt the Force will show you the way. The Force always has a way of dragging the most reluctant into doing its will."


	9. Chapter 9

Title: **A New Order**

Author: Jedikma

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews. Please keep them coming. **Sith Lord Darth** **Revan,** I'm hoping for a happy ending, too. ;)

----

**Chapter 9**

"So what headache did you provide the Council with this morning, my dear?" Anakin inquired as he put a plate of food on his tray. The midday meal was close to ending, but Anakin and Padme had managed to make it to the Temple dining rooms before closing.

"I don't go in to the Council to intentionally give them headaches, Anakin." Padme responded in frustration. "Today I had to bring to their attention that there is a growing number of younglings and not enough caretakers for them all. I noticed yesterday that there should be at least two more caretakers, possibly three."

"I just know the Council must cringe every time you walk into their chambers," Anakin said with a pleased grin on his face. "And for some reason that just gives me so much pleasure."

Padme gathered up food for her own tray and shook her head at him. "Really, Anakin, you need to get over that last bit of animosity you have towards the Council. They're trying really hard to make reforms and I don't think they're holding anything against you."

"I've released all my ill feelings into the Force. I just enjoy the irony of it, that's all. And while the Council has had me on something of a close watch these past years, I fully intend to prove myself and be a member on it one day. Then when you stand before them, you will have to stand before me, too." Anakin gave her a wink.

Reaching for some fruit, Padme groaned inwardly. "Remember, it is all for the good of the Jedi, not for your own satisfaction, Anakin."

Anakin shrugged his shoulders as they finished their selections and turned away from the food. "Of course, but it doesn't mean I can't take some enjoyment in all of it."

When they entered the dining area, they were not surprised to see that many of the tables were empty, but they were surprised to see Obi-Wan and Siri still in the room sitting at separate tables as far apart as they could possibly get. Both seemingly absorbed in their own datapads and projects.

Anakin looked at his wife. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Obi-Wan wasn't in the Council this morning. It certainly doesn't take a Force sensitive to know that there is something wrong with this situation," she replied. "I take it they are not resting together right now."

Anakin gave Padme a concerned look. "Definitely not. I should talk to Obi-Wan."

"Oh, no! That means you want me to talk to Siri?" Padme looked desperately at Anakin. "You know we aren't exactly friends. She isn't about to talk to me."

"Please, Padme. All I'm asking is that you try. I can't believe you can handle a senate full of less than desirable beings, but talking to Siri panics you. In any case, it would be best if I talk to Obi-Wan alone."

Padme released a sigh as she relented to Anakin's request. The couple split as Padme went to Siri's table and Anakin sat across from Obi-Wan. He put down his tray and pushed it away just slightly to allow for his arms to rest folded on the edge of the table.

He waited for Obi-Wan to meet his gaze, but Obi-Wan did not look up. "Anakin, I can sense your concern and I can assure it isn't warranted."

"Say that again, Obi-Wan, but this time say it with more conviction. In all my years of knowing the two of you, I have never seen you sit at separate tables."

Obi-Wan looked up at his former apprentice. "I just needed some space and Siri sensed it. She sat down across the room."

"What's going on Obi-Wan? Surely she didn't refuse your proposal of marriage."

"I never got to that proposal, Anakin. Apparently Siri had a confrontation with a woman at Parents Day yesterday that put her on the defensive."

"Yes, Lady Jade. Padme told me all about that, Obi-Wan."

---

Padme approached Siri's table with trepidation. "Hello Siri, I was hoping to see you today."

Siri gave her a puzzled look and motioned to her to sit down, but didn't say anything.

"I wanted to apologize about interfering yesterday." Padme cleared her throat. "In truth, my confrontation with Lady Jade was actually more about me than you."

"Oh?" Siri said with enough curiosity to encourage Padme to continue.

"I know Lady Jade from years ago. In fact, she has been determined to make life miserable for any one who has ever interfered with any of her plans. She is an extremely vengeful person and she is determined to make waves for a few people around here."

"I'm not sure what she has against me. Or is it the Jedi in general?"

"Actually, it's Obi-Wan. But the amusing thing about it is that I would be willing to bet Obi-Wan wouldn't even remember her. She overestimates her very significance."

"Obi-Wan? Her scene yesterday was directed at Obi-Wan?"

"Years ago, at the time of the Naboo blockade, Lady Jade was a handmaiden of mine. Her first name is Sabe. When the Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan, came to help us, Sabe was more than curious about them and more than determined to seduce one of them. She set her sights on Obi-Wan."

"And Obi-Wan…."

"Would have none of it. I knew little of what was going on since I was absorbed with taking care of my planet and my people. Dorme came to me after we had won the battle and told me the nuisance that Sabe had been to Obi-Wan on Tatooine; her constant overtures and distractions. At the point I found all this out, Obi-Wan had lost Qui-Gon and was in terrible grief. I went to find Sabe to confront her on her less than professional behavior when I found her in the palace gardens all over Obi-Wan. The poor man had to pry her off of him and then had to insult her just to get her to leave him alone. If I hadn't witnessed the scene, I wouldn't have put it past her to retaliate by making some terrible accusations against Obi-Wan. To say I was angry is an understatement, but her lack of decorum, in the face of all the tragedy and in the face of the fact that I had always had a struggle with my own credibility because of my young age, was an insult and I dismissed her from my service right there. Naturally, she swore that we all would pay for our injustices towards her." Padme shook her head at this.

"I suppose she is making good on her promise," Siri said.

Padme smiled. "Well, she is trying, anyway. She disappeared for years and then suddenly showed up again during the Clone Wars when her husband was elected Governor of Naboo. It was clear to me that her marriage was a farce. She found someone that would acquire a position of power and that she could manipulate. She first started to make good on her promise to me when she found out about my secret marriage to Anakin and threatened to expose us. She never got that chance, but she has been looking for a way to make our lives miserable ever since. When she found out that Obi-Wan was on the Council and having children outside of a married relationship, she decided it was something she could use to make waves with. She has been the largest voice to start the crusade against him. I have plenty of good friends in high places and I think I could put a stop to all of her endeavors."

"I appreciate that, but it really isn't necessary. I don't see that she has any leverage whatsoever in our situation."

"Even after the choices the Council gave Obi-Wan yesterday? Surely you aren't going to allow Obi-Wan to step down from the Council?"

Siri's expression was one of complete surprise. "I don't understand what you mean."

---

Anakin leaned in towards Obi-Wan, trying to keep his voice low. "Obi-Wan I am not exactly an expert on relationships, but I have learned one thing and I learned it the hard way. You aren't going to settle anything without communication."

"Anakin, I haven't talked to her yet because I don't know exactly what I am looking for. I wish I knew. I just don't think Siri and I are the right people to help set the rules for Jedi marriages. We are just too set in the old ways. Our emotions are too controlled. Love for us isn't this great passion."

"Sounds like the perfect Jedi marriage to me." Anakin grinned. "There is no passion, there is serenity," he quoted. "Obi-Wan, the way I see it the two of you have contentment in your relationship, something to be strived for. Something that will last. Passion usually dies out and the greater the passion the faster the death, leaving a great chill in its wake."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows at Anakin. "You seem to have a good understanding of all of this, my fiend. I wonder if you wouldn't be the better person for the job? In any case, I suddenly have a feeling I know who the next Council appointment may be."

Anakin groaned. "That would be fitting, to put in charge of making the new codes the one who broke all the old codes in the first place. All my mistakes will come back to haunt me."

Obi-Wan once again became thoughtful. "Maybe it isn't my relationship with Siri that has me the most concerned. I wonder about her feelings towards the children. I don't know how anyone can have children and seem to distance themselves from them as Siri has. I can't help but love those kids and I will confess, I check on their progress all the time. Siri manages to keep her distance and even insists they call her 'Master'. I understand her reasoning, but I don't know that it is totally necessary."

Anakin grinned from ear to ear. "You two really do need to learn a little communication. I know something you don't know, Obi-Wan. Siri also checks on your boys regularly. I see her down at the nursery often. And the last time I saw her there she was having heated words with caretaker Senia. It seems that Senia had put some bitter tasting paste on Reeft's thumb to get him to stop sucking on it and Siri was angry. She definitely gave that woman a piece of her mind. Lucky for Senia that Siri didn't have her lightsaber with her or the caretaker might have lost something important."

---

"Obi-Wan didn't tell me about the Council meeting, but I can assure you that he will not step down from the Council. It would not be the Jedi thing to do." The look on Siri's face was concern bordering on hurt.

Padme gave a hesitant smile. "This really shouldn't be such a big issue. I'm sure this can all be easily taken care of. It seems to me you and Obi-Wan just need to talk, that's all."

Siri just stared at Padme and Padme felt increasingly uncomfortable. Perhaps she hadn't chosen the best words. "Siri…."

But Siri had become very still. She stared away from Padme and the color seemed to drain from her face, a barely audible word issued from her lips, "Reeft."

Suddenly she stood up from the table, the quick movement a visible effort as she instinctively put her hand under her pregnant belly. "Reeft!" she shouted across the room.

Obi-Wan was also on his feet and almost simultaneously Anakin arose. "The lake," Obi-wan announced.

"I'm right behind you, Obi-Wan." Anakin confirmed as the two men quickly disappeared out the dining room door.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: **A New Order**

Author: Jedikma

A/N: Once again thanks for the reviews. **Sith Lord Darth Revan**, lets just say I share your sentiments about Sabewan stories and couldn't help myself with turning Sabe into a trouble maker. Hasn't anyone else wondered why she wasn't in ep. II? Maybe that's why. ;)

---------

**Chapter 10**

Siri and Padme raced behind the men to the lake, but it was very hard for Siri to keep up even with the use of the Force. The condition of her body slowed her. Padme stayed by her side, aware of her struggle.

"Siri, if you aren't careful, you'll hurt yourself."

"I have to get there!" Siri replied sharply, as she was slowing down.

"And you will. But you will be of no use if you don't make it there in one piece." Padme tried to reason with her. She noticed the fear in Siri's eyes. "We'll get there, Siri. We will."

As the lake came into view, the women saw both Obi-Wan and Anakin simultaneously diving into the water. They had managed to shed their utility belts and outer tunics along the way, but there was no time for removing anything else. They were both deep under the water by the time Siri and Padme reached the lakeshore.

Padme looked curiously at Siri as they were trying to catch their breath. "Is there more than one?"

Siri stretched out through the Force. "Yes. Yes there is another presence down there." She hesitated as she saw a worried expression cross Padme's face. "But I have no idea who."

Padme looked around anxiously as they waited for one of the men to surface. "Where is everyone? Why would the children be out here with no one watching them?"

Siri didn't have time to answer her question as she saw Obi-Wan surface with a little body in the crook of one arm. Obi-Wan threw his head back, sending a stream of water in a high arc, as he took in a huge gulp of air. He started to tow the little one towards the shore and Siri.

Then Anakin surfaced. He also threw his head back, but he didn't have a body with him. He filled his lungs with air and went under the surface once again.

"Oh gods!" Padme uttered as she watched her husband disappear again. "I'm going to find a healer." Padme gave Siri's hand a squeeze as she turned to leave the area and find a comlink to contact the med clinic.

"Siri," Obi-Wan beaconed as he swam closer towards her. It was then that Siri recognized the fair head of her younger son, but she only felt a faint presence through the Force. When Obi-Wan was close enough he lifted up the child towards his mother. Siri was kneeling on the shore and couldn't quite reach him, but managed to float the toddler to her using the Force.

Once she had the child in her arms, she laid him carefully on his side on the soft ground over one arm. She took care to angle his face downward and she ran her hand along his back sensing through the Force his condition. She could tell that his lungs were filled with water.

As Siri was drawing on her basic knowledge of life saving, Obi-Wan got out of the water and came to kneel beside her. Gently using the Force she attempted to push the water out of the little boy's lungs and up through his mouth again running her hand from the base of his spine up to his shoulders.

There was a gurgling sound followed by a retching and coughing. Siri felt the wet little body convulse across her arm and then both parents cringed as a high wailing pitch of a child's scream pierced their ears. They also let out a long breath and smiled in relief.

Siri lifted the boy to her chest and wrapped her arms around him as he continued to cry uncontrollably, his little hands grabbing tightly onto his mother's clothes. She sent waves of comfort to Reeft through the Force, as she caressed his small head with one hand, and Obi-Wan, too, laid his hands on his son's back in an attempt to calm him.

But the relief of the parents turned to concern once again when Anakin surfaced and announced to the others that he had retrieved the second child. As he swam closer to the shore, they could see the youngling was Dresselian. "That's Dru. That's Rella's child." Siri informed Obi-Wan as she looked to him with concern.

When Anakin was close enough, Obi-Wan reached forward and took the child from him. Obi-Wan followed the same procedure that Siri had done on Reeft. He supported the child over his arm and attempted to push the water out of her lungs using the Force. There was gurgling and retching, but only a slight cough as they realized the little girl was not going to regain consciousness.

Siri looked on as Reeft sobbed into her neck and finally found his thumb for self-comforting. Padme came running towards the Jedi at the lakeshore with Healer Barriss in tow and soon others, having sensed the disturbance in the Force, began to gather around and ask if they could help.

Barriss took the limp Dresselian in her arms and quickly assessed she was still alive. "We need to get her back to the med clinic."

"I'll carry her," Anakin, trying to wring some of the lake water out of his clothes, offered and he took the child.

Barriss turned to Siri and Obi-Wan. "Bring Reeft along, too. I should examine him before he returns to the nursery.

Siri nodded in assent and then caught Padme's eye. "Dru's mother should be called. She should be here for her daughter."

Padme nodded. "I'll see that she is contacted, right away."

As Barriss, Anakin and Padme left for the med clinic, Obi-Wan, still dripping wet, stood and leaned down to help Siri to her feet. Obi-Wan then tried to take Reeft from Siri's arms and though his sobs were beginning to subside, the little boy clung tightly to his mother.

"It's all right, Obi-Wan. I have him."

"Please, Siri, let me take him. You can't carry him all the way to the med clinic. This whole ordeal has already put enough strain on you."

Siri rubbed her son's back and spoke gently to him. "Reeft, you have to go to Papa. Papa will carry you. It's too hard for Mama to carry you, but I will come with you, too."

Reeft lifted his head up and looked towards Obi-Wan. A little smile spread across his cherubic face as he held his arms out to his father. Obi-Wan took Reeft and held him firmly with one arm as the boy laid his head on his shoulder. Then Obi-Wan put his free arm around Siri, and in a rare display of public affection he planted a soft kiss on her forehead as he ushered her away from the lake and towards the med clinic.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: **A New Order**

Author: Jedikma

A/N: As always, thanks to everyone for reading and especially for the reviews. Hope you continue to enjoy.

------

**Chapter 11**

They waited in a typical med-clinic room with stark white walls, but at least it was private.

Siri removed her son's wet clothes and grabbed a towel to dry him. He sat on an exam table as she ruffled his hair with the towel and tickled his middle with her fingers. Reeft giggled, showing signs that he was putting his trauma behind him.

Obi-Wan smiled as he watched her. He had removed as many of his wet things as he could. His boots and socks sat next to a chair in the corner and his damp inner tunic lay over that chair. He worked a towel over his chest, back, and hair and hung it around his neck when he was done. Impatient, he kept going to the door of the room and looking out trying to see if he could find anyone who might be able to answer some questions.

"Obi-Wan, stop being so restless. You are making us nervous," Siri said, as she nodded her head toward the toddler.

"Sorry. I just want to know what's going on."

"It would be fine if you wanted to go back to your room and get some fresh clothes on. I can handle everything from here."

Obi-Wan turned to look at Siri. She was picking up Reeft from the table, but she looked weary. "No," he said. "I want to stay here and wait with my little man and see that he is all right." He reached out and took his son, now clad only in a diaper, from Siri's arms.

Reeft pressed his hands on Obi-Wan's chest and smiled. "I'm like Papa!"

Obi-Wan gave him a big hug and tickled his belly with his beard. "Yes, you are! You're lucky like him, too."

As Siri lowered herself in a nearby chair, Obi-Wan once again went to the door of the room. This time he caught Anakin just down the hall.

"Anakin," he called. "What's going on? What's the news?"

"Obi-Wan! There you are." Still dressed in his own damp clothing and looking rather unkempt, Anakin hurried towards his former mentor. "Not much to tell yet. Barriss has been with Dru, who hasn't regained consciousness, but there is still plenty of hope that she will recover. Padme has managed to contact Dru's mother, who is on her way. Padme also went to the nursery to talk to the caretakers and I think she plans on bringing Reeft back some clothes." Anakin grinned at the sight of a frazzled Obi-Wan holding his son. "Where's a holorecorder when you need one?"

"You look quite ruffled, yourself, my friend." Obi-Wan smiled.

Just then Padme emerged from around a corner. "Oh good, I found you. And I brought Reeft some fresh clothes to put on." She then looked to the men. "Now we need to do something with the two of you."

Before either of the Jedi Masters could respond to her quip a loud moan came from inside the exam room. It was a sound that Obi-Wan had come to be familiar with since the birth of his first child. Obi-Wan looked inside the room and saw Siri gripping the arms of the chair she was sitting in. There was no doubt she had just had a contraction and it was a very strong one.

Still holding Reeft, Obi-Wan went to Siri's side and leaned down in front of her. "How long have you been in labor?"

"I had a few very small contractions this morning, but they were irregular and stopped. And now this." She looked him in the eye. "I have a feeling it will only take a couple more just like that one and this baby will be born."

"All the running and excitement must have kicked her into hard labor." Padme commented. "She definitely needs to get to a birthing room."

"Mama hurt?" Reeft asked, his eyes wide with fear.

At the sound of the child's voice, everyone turned to him. Padme was the first to speak. "Mama's going to have her baby. I have an idea, why don't you come with me and we can get a treat?"

"I want Mama!" The child began to whine.

Siri reached up to touch her son's face and spoke calmly. "Reeft, I need for you to go with Padme and Anakin for now. I promise everything will be all right. You can come to see me and the baby after she is born."

Siri struggled not to grimace as she felt another contraction begin. Obi-Wan handed Reeft to Padme and then helped Siri get up from her chair. "Just another busy day."

As Siri tried to breath through the contraction she gripped Obi-Wan's hands. "I still can't figure out how we ever found the time to even get pregnant with these children."

Helping her out of the room and down the hall, Obi-Wan noted the concerned look on Reeft's face as the little one shoved his thumb into his mouth. "Try not to scream until we get you out of Reeft's hearing range. He's looking quite upset."

Her current contraction was waning, but Siri's jaw was still set. "I had to hold back with the last one. Obi-Wan, I don't want to scare you, but this baby is coming fast."

As they neared the rooms for labor and delivery Obi-Wan caught a glimpse of one of Healer Barriss's assistants and he yelled after her. "We need help. Siri is having her contractions very close together."

"I'll get Healer Barriss, Master Kenobi," she responded as she hurried off to find the healer. Another assistant came to help them get settled into the room.

Obi-Wan helped Siri remove some of her clothes and helped her get up on the birthing table. Another contraction started. This time Siri did not hold back and Obi-Wan tried to coach her with her breathing, but it was all happening so fast that Siri couldn't seem to hold her focus. Then, in the midst of the contraction, her water broke and Siri became frantic.

"I need to push, Obi-Wan!"

"Siri, you can't push yet. Barriss isn't here."

The look that Siri gave Obi-Wan at that moment was completely indecipherable, but it somehow made Obi-Wan feel as though he had the word 'stupid' taped onto his forehead.

"I don't think this baby cares whether Barriss is here or not! I need someone on the other end _now_ to catch her!" Her last words were barely understandable as she let out a loud groan.

For the first time in years, Obi-Wan wanted to panic, but for the second time that day, luck was with the Kenobi family as Barriss rushed into the room with her assistants and started to take over and issue orders.

Siri hadn't been exaggerating when she said she needed to push. As soon as Barriss examined Siri she saw that the baby was crowning. She had just enough time to coach Siri as she carefully guided the child out of the birth canal.

The high-pitched cry of an infant was heard echoing through the room as Barriss handed the baby over to an assistant. "It looks like your girl is here, Siri and Obi-Wan. And she is quite beautiful."

For the second time that day the parents let out a long sigh of relief.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: **A New Order**

Author: Jedikma

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews. Not to worry, everything will get resolved eventually. ;)

-

**Chapter 12**

Obi-Wan marveled as Siri ate her dinner. She attacked her food as if she hadn't eaten in a week, shoving forkfuls into her mouth at a time and talking around her food as she ate.

"You sure you don't want something to eat, Obi-Wan? Help yourself," she said, though the words were barely recognizable.

"I'm fine, thank you. Besides I'm afraid if I put my hand any where near your plate, you'd take a bite out of it." Obi-Wan grinned. "I'm always surprised at how much you can eat after giving birth."

Siri made a funny face at him. "I can't help it, I'm starving! On top of that, they made me wait until now to bring me some food. I gave birth more than two hours ago!"

It had been a busy day, indeed, but as the evening hours approached, much was settling down. Their new infant was fine and healthy, Reeft was full of energy and Dru had regained consciousness and was talking. Siri was recovering well from giving birth and had managed to get freshened up. Obi-Wan, too, had been back to his quarters, showered, changed and put on clean clothes. His composed look gave no hint that most of the afternoon was spent in chaos.

Soon all their children would be in to visit them.

As Siri made small talk, Obi-Wan remained quiet. He moved about the room, not staying in one place for any length of time. His restlessness didn't go unnoticed by Siri and as she neared the end of her meal she, too, became more quiet.

There was a silent pause as Siri laid down her fork and pushed away her tray table. She watched him closely; he was standing with his arms folded over his chest, looking out a window. She began her next sentence carefully. "Obi-Wan, I've been thinking and maybe you were right. Maybe it's time we make this union official. I suppose we could have Master Yoda say a few words over us and it would all be finalized."

He turned to look at her, puzzled. "Someone told you about the Council ultimatum. Have you talked to Adi?"

"No, have you talked to Adi? About me?" Siri asked defensively. The look on Obi-Wan's face betrayed the answer. "And you've talked to Anakin, too?" Her eyebrows shot up in defiance. "Who else have you talked to? And why haven't you talked to me? Contrary to what most beings believe, Force sensitives cannot read minds!"

"Siri, I tried to talk to you, but you wouldn't let me get to what I needed to tell you! You went on and on about how it was no one else's business how we chose to live our lives. Honestly, I couldn't come up with a good counter argument to that."

"You didn't tell me the Council has demand that you step down if we don't marry. That makes all the difference. You absolutely can't step down from the Council, I won't allow it!"

"And I won't force you into a marriage just because it has been demanded!"

Siri let out a huff in frustration. "I'm not being forced! We are essentially married already! We share our living quarters and our lives. We have children together. We just skipped a stage that most beings don't, that is all! If we have to go through a formal union to keep you on the Council, then so be it!"

Obi-Wan shook his head as he paced to the other end of the room. "You made it clear the other night you don't want to go through with that stage. That it is not the Jedi custom you have been taught. I don't think you're ready for it, Siri."

"I see. You seem to have all the answers. If I'm so stuck in the past, then why am I having all these babies?"

Obi-Wan turned to look at her and his words issued forth softly. "Maybe because, like me, you're tired of life being about so much death and you want life to be about life for once."

A fleeting look of pain flashed across her eyes. Obi-Wan moved over to the bed and sat down next to her. He reached over and took her hand in his. "Siri, we don't have to name our daughter, 'Bant'."

"You don't want to name her, 'Bant'?" she asked, trying to hold back a deeper sadness that was bubbling inside.

Trying to keep his own composure, Obi-Wan replied, "It isn't that I don't want to name her 'Bant'. We have named all our children after our friends, but it won't bring them back. I miss them all so much and I know you miss them, too. We have never really talked about how much of a void they have left in our hearts. We have been good Jedi, accepted their deaths and moved on. Or have we?"

A tear cut a path down Siri's cheek. "We aren't trying to bring them back, Obi-Wan. We honor them by naming the children after them."

Obi-Wan nodded affirmatively in response. "Yes, we do. But I know I've felt guilty about being the one that survived, when they didn't and I wonder what any one of them would be doing if they were here instead of me. Would they welcome the changes that have taken place or would they be trying to walk with one foot in the old and one foot in the new and trying desperately to make it all balance?"

"Everything does seem to be tilting, doesn't it, Obi-Wan?" Siri admitted quietly, her eyes cast away from him. "I've been trying not to think about it too much."

Obi-Wan rubbed the top of her hand with his free one. "Siri, I know you love me. I don't doubt the way you feel because there are certain things that can't be faked when you're intimate with a Force sensitive and your shields are completely down. But I have questioned your feelings for the children and why you are able to keep a friendly emotional distance from other people."

"You must think I have no feelings at all, don't you Obi-Wan?" The pain was very evident in her voice. "I love the children, but it is better not to get too close to them."

"And what would you have done if Reeft hadn't survived his accident?"

Another tear escaped Siri's eye. "It is not the Jedi way to dwell on 'what ifs'."

"We were taught that it is not the Jedi way to form attachments, too. It also is not the Jedi way to be resentful of others."

Taken by surprise, Siri gave him a puzzled look. "I don't understand what you're getting at."

"Padme Skywalker has bent over backwards to be friendly with you, Siri, but you keep a distance. I've wondered why you resent her involvement in the Order. I didn't think it was her personally, but that you resent any outsiders. Now I'm wondering, why Padme?"

Siri cleared her throat. "We just don't have much in common, Obi-Wan. And she is a really good mother and she always looks so regal, even when she is pregnant."

"Ummm, jealousy isn't the Jedi way, either, Siri." Obi-Wan paused, momentarily. "Padme is a good mother because she grew up with one and has an example to follow. You may not be the conventional mother, but I know you love the children and they love you. As for looking regal, I've never really noticed. Yes, she has a fancy wardrobe and the money to afford one, but every woman looks funny and beautiful when they are great with child. It is one of those very odd phenomena." Obi-Wan gave her a little smile. "And you two have plenty in common, including being involved with a stubborn Jedi male."

Siri remained silent as Obi-Wan paused. "I think the reason you aren't friendly with Padme is the same reason you have the children call you, 'Master'. You are trying to keep your distance. Perhaps you don't want to get hurt by losing anymore friends or people you love."

"Then why don't I keep my distance from you, Obi-Wan?" Siri retorted.

"Maybe because, your feelings for me started a very long time ago and you allowed yourself to act on them. As long as we produced children, it was acceptable. We are doing something for the Jedi, for the way of life we were brought up in and for what we believe in. But it seems that now you are going to have to come up with another excuse for your relationship with me."

"I suppose that I love you is not acceptable?"

"Not from someone who has grown up with the idea that love is a weak sentiment. I guess I'm looking for something more. Something that gives our relationship purpose."

"You seem to have easily accepted all the changes over the past few years. Would you marry for just love?"

"I have accepted the changes because I have been among those making them. The changes have been needed. Had I not already loved you and had you in my life for all these years, I don't think I would find someone to love now. I'm still skeptical about the emotion of love and certainly don't believe that 'falling in love' and 'being in love' is the same thing as 'loving' someone else. The former two are weak sentiments that don't endure, the latter takes a lifetime to work on and nurture.

"Since I have been on the front lines of the changes I've found myself simply going along with them. I've come to realize, though, that I love my children and I want what is best for them. I realize, too, that Anakin is a good friend. He has long since grown up from the Padawan I was responsible for and he has become more like a brother to me. And I love you more than I ever thought was possible to love anyone. All this has transpired right before me. For a man whose life revolves around philosophy and meditation, this is something of a failure, to not be paying attention to these changes."

Siri wiped a tear form her cheek. "Well, we're at a hell of an impasse, Kenobi. You won't marry me until we come up with something that adds more meaning to our relationship and I won't let you step down from the Council. What do you propose we do?"

Obi-Wan smiled at her. "Now, more than ever it's time we listen to the Force. I think it has been trying to get our attention in this matter for years, but we have both been too stubborn to listen. The answer will come."

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation. Obi-Wan and Siri both sensed the presence of their children on the other side.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: **A New Order**

Author: Jedikma

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. Hope you continue to enjoy.

-

**Chapter 13**

In the doorway stood Senia, one of the human female caretakers of the children. She was a stout middle-aged woman with graying brown hair and a moon-shaped face. On either side of her, she had a little boy by the hand.

"Mama!" Reeft exclaimed as he pulled himself away from the woman's grip to rush to his mother, arms outstretched. Almost instantly the fair-haired child had climbed on top of the bed and was snuggling under one of Siri's arms.

Garen, too, gave his hand a yank as he pulled away from the caretaker, but he moved only slightly inside the doorway.

"Thank you for bringing them Caretaker Senia. I'll bring them back later." Obi-Wan informed her.

"Of course, Master Kenobi. Remember, bedtime is at 2030 and all the children should be in bed at that time."

Though he felt slightly ruffled by the woman's curtness, he politely gave his assurance that the children would be back before lights out.

As soon as Senia exited the room, Barriss entered. The young healer carried a bundle in her arms and she had a wide smile on her face. "All of my assistants agree that this one is the perfect baby."

Siri laughed. "Barriss, you said the exact same thing when we had Reeft and when we had Garen. I think your assistants just like babies."

Barriss patted the underside of the bundle with one hand as she looked down at the infant in her arms. "Well, I suppose all babies are perfect and beautiful and wonderful. It's always a special day when I deliver a baby." Barriss then gave the new Jedi parents a wide smile. "I suppose I will be just as excited when my own arrives."

"Oh Barriss, congratulations!" Siri grinned. "Now you're going to find out what it's like to be on the other end of the delivery process."

Barriss groaned and rolled her eyes. "Yes, I can't say I'm looking forward to that part and healers tend to make the worst patients." Barriss gave Siri and Obi-Wan a wink. "Pity my poor assistants."

Barriss placed the infant girl into Siri's arms. "Just comm. When your ready for her to go back to the nursery." Barriss then left the room leaving the entire Kenobi clan alone.

"Oooooh, pretty baby!" Reeft purred, as he reached out a plump hand to touch the blankets that cocooned her.

"Now you boys have a sister and her name is," Siri paused and looked up at Obi-Wan. He smiled and nodded at her. "Her name is 'Bant'."

Reeft's stubby little fingers brushed across the sleeping infant's cheek and she stirred slightly.

"Come, Garen, would you like to take a look at your sister?" Obi-Wan asked his oldest as he noticed the ginger-haired boy still standing close to the door. The child was shifting from foot to foot nervously and had his hands clasped in front of him. He looked at Obi-Wan once he had been addressed.

Obi-Wan shot a quick glance to Siri and she gave him a slight shrug of the shoulders indicating that she also sensed the boy's uneasiness, but had no idea what it might be about.

Obi-Wan held out a hand to the boy, but he did not take it and he looked away from his father. Obi-Wan could then feel a strong sense of guilt and doubt coming from Garen. He squatted down in front of the boy to look directly into his eyes.

"I don't suppose you have to see her now, Garen." He placed his hands on the boy's shoulders and gave them a little squeeze. "I wonder. Is there something you want to talk to me about?"

Garen's eyes met his father's and Obi-Wan saw a deep pain in them. The child squeezed his hands together and shifted on his feet before finally finding the words he wanted to say. "Sir, I'm not a good Jedi. I think it's time I left the Jedi family."

Obi-Wan was stunned, but he remained calm in the face of the boy's words. "Tell me what happened to make you say this, Garen. I'm sure whatever is troubling you can be fixed."

Tears began to well up in the youngling's eyes. "You can't fix a useless boy," he whispered and his shoulders slumped.

Obi-Wan could sense Siri's puzzlement and confusion. He also sensed her eagerness to comment, but he quickly motioned to her to be patient. He wanted to get to the bottom of his son's guilt, but he wanted to proceed cautiously.

Obi-Wan warmly rubbed his hands down the boy's arms and spoke to him in a comforting voice. "Tell me what has happened, Garen, to make you think you are a useless boy."

A tear rolled down the boy's cheek. "I wasn't watching."

"You weren't watching what?"

"I wasn't watching Reeft. I wasn't watching Reeft and he ran away. And he got hurt and it's all my fault. And I'm a useless boy."

"Garen, what happened to Reeft is not your fault. You were not responsible for watching him." Obi-Wan tried to reason with the boy, but he could sense that Garen's feelings were already deeply ingrained within.

"Garen," Siri spoke up. "Did someone else say you were responsible?"

The boy glanced up at his mother. "Caretaker Senia told me to watch out for Reeft. She said because he was my brother that I could sense him more strongly through the Force and keep track of him. She said it was my fault he wandered away and got hurt. She said I was a useless boy if I couldn't even watch my brother."

With every new sentence that issued from the little boy's mouth, Siri's ire rose. Obi-Wan could sense her anger through the Force and see the fire spark in her eyes. "That's it, Obi-Wan!" Siri began, but Obi-Wan was anxious to keep her from upsetting Garen even more.

'Siri, calm down. You know it won't do any good to get angry right now. Especially not in front of the children." Obi-Wan tried to reason.

But Siri was too tired to care about holding back. "I never did like that old hag and I like her even less now!"

"Siri, not in front of the children." Obi-Wan pressed again. "You have to be careful of your example."

"Example? She is the poor example! Telling a four-year-old boy that it's his fault his brother wandered off and almost drowned! I want her reviewed! She needs to be removed from the job!"

Though he was trying to keep the feelings in the room under control, the tension present was only increasing. "I don't disagree with you, Siri, but-" Obi-Wan's words were abruptly cut off.

"I know exactly who to contact for this, too. Padme will agree with me, most defiantly, and I don't doubt she will see to this matter in record time." Siri's attitude had only intensified with every word until finally Garen's raw feelings of hurt and shame burst forth and the child started to cry. Tears rolled down his cheeks and sobs shook his little frame.

Then Reeft let out a wail of his own. Sensing the distress of his older brother and his mother, he didn't hold back. Obi-Wan picked up Garen in his arms and tried to settle him as Siri tried to get an arm about Reeft. Just as it appeared the parents would succeed in calming the boys, Bant awoke letting her infant lungs exercise a baleful sound.

The boys started their crying all over again and the room echoed with the noise.

"Obi-Wan?" Siri looked at him imploringly.

"Ha! Now you want me to do something? I tried to keep this from happening in the first place." Obi-Wan was now seated with Garen in his lap. His own frustration was bleeding through his words.

But Siri was looking more than emotional herself, with tears pooling in her eyes. "I'm not a poor example! I just refuse to see my children hurt like that!"

Still, though the crying was loud, the parents managed to converse over the sound. "These children look to us for answers and we are all responsible for the examples we give them!" Obi-Wan pointed out as he rubbed his son's back.

Siri looked directly at Obi-Wan at that moment and understanding dawned. "I supposed that could extend to just about everything we do in our lives, like living in a relationship and not making it a committed one. I guess it's time we set the example-"

The conversation was cut off as the rhythmic wails of the infant peaked and Siri rocked her in her arms desperately trying to quiet her, while Reeft's sobs assaulted her ears. The adult Jedi were now trying to call on a calming aspect of the Force, but weariness and the distraction of the children's cries interfered with their concentration.

Suddenly the door to the room opened. Anakin stuck his head in and gave a low whistle, which brought a surprise to the younger occupants in the room. "Talk about a disturbance in the Force! What is going on in here to cause so much turmoil to our young Jedi?"

A look of relief crossed Obi-Wan's face as he looked at Anakin imploringly and mouthed the word 'help'. Anakin didn't need further invitation. He boldly entered the room and Padme followed behind him.

The volume of the noise almost immediately dropped to half the decibel level as each of the guests took a child. Anakin picked up Garen and Padme offered to take the infant, while Siri could comfort Reeft.

"Hey, now. It's not good to have one of our future pilots so upset." Anakin said as he sent comforting waves to the child through the Force. Garen's sobs began to fade into hiccups and he gradually quieted. Then each child followed in kind and peace began to settle in the room.

Sighs of relief were finally audible.

Anakin gave his former Master a wide grin. "Do you know the noise in here could be heard half way across the Temple?"

Obi-Wan groaned inwardly. "Anakin, will you ever not take pleasure in seeing me at a loss?"

Anakin only grinned all the more. "Obi-Wan it happens so seldom that I must get my amusement in when I can. To see two accomplished Jedi Masters, who have collectively battled and brought down Sith, slave traders, and other notorious hardened criminals, completely unhinged by three very young children is too good not to enjoy."

"Anakin!" Padme admonished as she rocked the bundle in her arms.

"Don't worry, Padme." Siri said in an effort not to grin. "Right now, in the bliss of this silence, I don't care what he just said, but it's sure to come back to me later when an opportunity to retaliate happens."

Laughter began to spread among the adults and then the children joined in.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: **A New Order**

Author: Jedikma

**Chapter 14**

"I'm sorry to interrupt," the Dresselian woman offered as she stepped into the room. In her arms she held her daughter. She drew the attention of everyone present.

"You're not interrupting. Come in, Rella," Siri replied warmly.

"I wanted to thank all of you for what you did for Dru, today, and for contacting me so quickly."

Upon seeing his friend, Reeft broke away from his mother's side and scrambled off the bed. "Dru!" he squealed.

Dru, pulled away from her own mother to stand down next to her age mate.

"Of course, there is no need to thank us. We're all just so grateful that everything has turned out so well." Obi-Wan smiled.

"One more guest, you can accommodate, ummm?" Master Yoda may have been diminutive, but he immediately commanded the presence of the entire room as his voice cut into the conversation.

As he leaned on his gimer stick and looked around the room he frowned. "Suddenly everyone becomes serious, they do. Prefer the laughter, I do. Here to see the youngest Jedi, I am."

"Of course, Master Yoda." Padme answered as she leaned down and gave Yoda the bundle she held.

The little green Master took the baby in his arms and chuckled. "A happy day, this is. The Jedi family continues to grow, it does."

The other younglings in the room naturally gravitated towards Master Yoda and gathered around him. "News I have, for all of you. More caretakers we will hire because we are so short. Found one already I have. Dru's mother agreed to work for us, she has."

Padme was the first to grab Rella's hand. "I know you will be a perfect addition," she said, as the others in the room offered their delighted welcomes.

As Yoda returned the baby to Padme, he sighed. "Needed to happen sooner, this did. Keep our younglings well cared for, we must." As he said these words the aging Master's eyes met Garen's and immediately he sensed the distress in the boy.

Yoda gently touched the boy's tear stained face. "Need to talk to Master Yoda, you do? Go have dessert, we should."

"But, Master," the boy answered. "I've had my dessert."

"I want dessert," Reeft spoke up.

Yoda chuckled as he turned to address Reeft. "Special day this is, take the younglings for dessert, I will. Help an old Master, Caretaker Rella will."

"Yes, of course, Master," Rella answered. She took the hands of the younger children and Garen walked beside Yoda as they exited the room.

"Bring them back, when we are done, we will." Yoda commented over his shoulder when he left.

Once the children were gone, Obi-Wan turned to Siri, a look of relief on his face. "Yoda will know exactly what to say to Garen to ease that boy's burden."

The fire in Siri's eyes began to surface all over again and both Padme and Anakin were quick to notice and inquire about what had happened. Siri immediately related the story and appealed to Padme for help in review of the offending caretaker's status.

"I'm so sorry, Siri. I've wondered about her before and Leia has also complained about her, but the complaints were minor in nature. I wish now I had paid more attention." Padme's regret was evident in her heavy sigh. "I'll see that she's gone in the morning. At least we have Rella to take her place immediately, I just wish we had more staff already."

"Padme, you have done so much for the Jedi, please don't blame yourself," Obi-Wan replied. "We all need to pay more attention to the things going on around us. It's the only way we're going to make all the changes work."

"Yes," Siri shook her head in response. "Obi-Wan was reminding me, too, that we're all responsible for guiding the children in the right directions. It seems my stubbornness over making this relationship an official one isn't going to help matters when the children start looking to us for answers. I suppose it's time we set the example." She looked up to Obi-Wan and smiled.

"Ha ha! Does this mean what I think it does?" Anakin asked excitedly. "Finally you two will get married and we can have one big celebration!" Anakin moved next to Obi-Wan and gave him a pat on the back. "I'm glad to see you finally talked to her Obi-Wan and told her everything. I told you it was the best approach, didn't I?"

Obi-Wan shifted uneasily and cleared his throat. "Yes, my friend, you did indeed."

Siri looked at Obi-Wan and her eyes narrowed. For a moment she said nothing as she eyed him suspiciously. "Why do I get the feeling there is something you haven't briefed me on, Obi-Wan?"

The smile on Anakin's face suddenly faded and he let out a low groan. "Oh, Obi-Wan, you didn't pull the Master technique in which you give the information pieces at a time so as to allow the Padawan to come up with the answers on his or her own?"

The color drained from Obi-Wan's face. " I did need for you to come up with the answer on your own, Siri."

Siri's eyes sparked. "First of all, Obi-Wan, I'm not your apprentice and secondly, I think there is still something you're not telling me. Now is a good time to give me everything I need to know about this mission."

Still holding the baby in her arms, Padme cleared her throat to get Anakin's attention. Taking her cue Anakin walked over and stood next to her. "Would you two like for us to leave you alone?" he asked.

Looking directly at Anakin, Obi-Wan said, "No. I want you to stay right there and make sure I do this right this time. Take note that I don't leave anything out. Okay?"

Anakin shook his head. "Sure." He glanced at his wife, who looked uncomfortable with the idea of staying, but he would follow his former mentor's request.

"Siri. What Anakin is referring to is a request by the Council that you and I set the precedence. They want us to help define what it means to be a Jedi and to be in a committed relationship. Guidelines need to be set for our young Jedi that want to enter into a bonded union, but those guidelines can't be reasonably drawn out without someone who has some experience in charge."

Siri only stared at Obi-Wan incredulously and silence dominated the room. Obi-Wan became confused by Siri's continued silence, he expected her to let him know exactly what she thought, despite the fact they had an audience, but still she didn't react.

Finally, Obi-Wan was prompted to sit on the bed next to her and pick up her hand in his. "Siri," he began. "We've been asked to take up this mission to help the future of the Jedi Order. For thousands of years, Jedi have been living with a Code that denied its members any form of attachment and it's long past time for that to change. But without examples to follow, what can we expect of our Jedi? Do you remember when you realized you loved, but had to sacrifice that or sacrifice being a Jedi? Do you remember how painful that was? If we don't meet with success in allowing attachments, would there be a decision to revert back to the old code?"

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. "I've loved you for a long time and, now, I no longer have to be without you. I'm not willing to give you up, either. We don't have to do this, but I think we can make valuable contributions. So, I'm asking you to be my partner on this mission, for us and our children and all the Jedi that will follow us."

Captivated by his blue-gray eyes, Siri did not divert her gaze, but directed her question to Anakin. "Has he left anything out this time?"

Watching the scene, as though he were watching a holodrama, Anakin responded, "I think he covered everything, that I'm aware of anyway. And I sense nothing but sincerity in this matter."

Padme elbowed Anakin in the ribs and he flinched.

A smile spread across Siri's face. "Then, yes, Obi-Wan Kenobi, I will join you on this mission."

Obi-Wan let out a sigh and moved in to give his betrothed a kiss. "But," Siri interrupted. "You can't ever again approach me as though I was your Padawan. That is not going to make this a successful mission."

"Agreed," he said as he tried again to kiss her.

"And you must give me all the information, before I can make any important decisions."

"Yes."

"And don't assume you know what I'm thinking, even if you may be right."

Obi-Wan let go of her hand and it appeared as though he would simply stand up in frustration and leave her side, but instead he moved closer, put his arms about her in a strong embrace and kissed her deeply, cutting off any thought she was about to express next.

"And just sometimes, Siri, resist the urge to say something, even though you may have a valid point."

She giggled and slipped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss.

With tears brimming in her eyes, Padme gazed up at Anakin and sighed. "Why don't you talk to me like that?"

Anakin looked dumbfounded. "What?" he stuttered. "I'm far more romantic than that!"

* * *

"Are you sure you will be all right Master Kenobi?" Asked one of the assistants in a low voice. She had rolled a bassinette into the room with the baby sound asleep in it.

"We'll be fine," Obi-Wan returned. "Thank you."

The lights in the room had been turned down low so that only a soft glow of night lighting made everything visible. Once the assistant left, Obi-Wan set about removing his clothing, boots, outer tunic, inner tunic, to get comfortable.

Siri shifted onto her side in the bed. She pulled back the blankets to make room for Obi-Wan to move in next to her. Across from her, a cot had been placed in the room and on one end slept her two-year-old and on the other end was her four-year-old. Master Yoda had returned them, as promised, and instead of taking them back to the nursery, Siri appealed to Obi-Wan to let them stay.

Obi-Wan squeezed in next to her, his chest against her back. "This sleep couch isn't exactly meant for two, you sure you're all right?"

"I'll be fine. I just need you here for now. You can move if it starts to get uncomfortable."

He brushed her hair back gently with one hand as he gently placed his bearded cheek next to hers and put his arm around her waist. From this angle they both could easily look upon their boys.

"I think Master Yoda did manage to help Garen with his dilemma. I sense peace in him now." Siri commented, relief in her voice.

"That's why Yoda has always been the teacher of the younglings, he instinctively knows what to do. And they always relate to him."

"I've never known Yoda to play favorites, but I've always gotten a strange feeling that Garen is very special to him."

"Special, he is." Obi-Wan smiled. "Master Yoda confessed to me the day he was born that Garen was special to him for many reasons. He was the first child born to two Knights, who were once told they couldn't entertain thoughts of commitment because attachment was forbidden. Garen was the first mark of true change in the Order."

"I always thought Yoda would be the least likely to welcome the change. Far to old to want to change the ways so long ingrained in the Order."

"Yoda had to tell too many couples over hundreds of years they couldn't commit and he said he was tired of handing out such heartache, especially since so many he had known, he was sure would have made their attachments work with the Jedi lifestyle they loved."

Garen stirred in his sleep. His body flopped from his side to his back and a bare foot fell down the side of the cot, making itself visible below the edge of the blanket.

Using the Force, Obi-Wan lifted the blanket and moved Garen's foot back under it and onto the cot. The boy let out an audible sigh.

"Ummm, that reminds me Obi-Wan. I forgot to ask if you counted Bant's fingers and toes."

It was something Obi-Wan had started with Garen and had done with each of their children. It somehow confirmed to him that the children were real and that they were theirs. He knew it tickled Siri, to no end. "I did. Twice. And they were all there. No extras."

Siri giggled. A sound that endeared her to him. He gave her a little squeeze and nuzzled her neck.

They watched Reeft move to his stomach and tuck his legs up underneath him. A small gurgling sound emitted from him.

"So when do we start this new mission, Obi-Wan?"

"We can keep everything very simple, if you like. As soon as we can put something together, we can do it."

Sleep was finally beginning to claim Siri as she answered him. "That sounds fine." She yawned. "You know, I think this has been the worst best day of my life, Obi-Wan." Her eyes fluttered closed. "Can we skip tomorrow?"

Obi-Wan chuckled softly as he felt her drift into blessed sleep. "I'll see what I can do about that," he whispered and he softly kissed the side of her blonde head.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: **A New Order**

Author: Jedikma

A/N: Thank you **jedi keliam kenobi!** Glad you found this story and are enjoying it. Finally, we have come to the end. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. :)

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Obi-Wan waited outside the Council room.

Finally the doors to the turbo lift opened and out stepped Siri.

"Right on time," he said.

Siri grinned. "I'm late and you know it."

"It has gotten so that you are predictably late. It's six minutes past the hour and for you that's right on time."

"Just one more of my little habits you will have to live with, Obi-Wan."

"Ah well, I have plenty of habits for you to contend with, too, I suppose." His gaze took her in. She was dressed in Jedi tunic, pants and boots, but her outfit had a more feminine cut to it, so that the tunic skirted somewhat and the neckline and hem of the tunic were embroidered, as were the tabards. Obi-Wan also had on a more formal version of Jedi tunic and tabards for the occasion. Today was the day they would officially join their lives and start a new tradition for the Jedi Order.

Obi-Wan smiled at her. "You look nice," he said.

Her deep blue eyes sparkled as she returned his compliment. "You look pretty good yourself."

Obi-Wan reached out and took her hands. "Well then, are you ready for this?"

A little voice broke into their focus on each other. "Yes, sir! Let's get this over with!"

Looking down the two Masters' eyes rested on their oldest son. Garen was neatly dressed with his hair carefully combed. He had been waiting patiently with his father.

"Son," Obi-Wan said, "you have the easy part."

Garen looked hesitant. "But I am going into the _Council room_!"

"And you will be fine," Obi-Wan assured him. He then took a wooden box from a nearby table and had Garen hold out his arms. "We've practiced this. All you have to do is walk in ahead of us carrying this box."

Obi-Wan leaned down and rested the box securely in the boy's arms. It was long and little wide for Garen, but it was secure in his forearms. On top of the box was an intricate carving that Obi-Wan and Siri had designed specially for them, just for this occasion.

Garen drew himself up proudly and readied himself to go through the Council room doors.

Obi-Wan turned to Siri and winked. He drew in a deep breath and took her hands once again. "Don't tell me," she giggled, a little nervously. "It's time to go in and get started on this mission."

Obi-Wan unexpectedly moved in and kissed her deeply. When he broke away from her he heard a little voice comment. "Eeewww!"

Obi-Wan laughed. "That's right, Garen. Eeewww!"

"Just keep that attitude, Garen," Siri nodded to him. "Because you won't get to consider this before you're forty."

"Forty may be a little steep, Siri. Maybe we should make that thirty. After padawans are knighted definitely." Then quickly becoming serious and changing the conversation. "They are waiting, we better go in."

The doors to the Council room swished opened and, as with the many occasions upon which they appeared for mission briefings, they respectfully strolled into the room, Garen leading the way. Garen carefully found the center of the circular floor and stopped, facing Master Yoda. Anakin came forward and took the box from the boy and had him stand to one side next to him. Obi-Wan and Siri took the center of the room and they bowed in front of the Council.

"Seek an audience with the Council, you do?" Yoda asked, formally.

"Yes, Masters, we do." They both replied in unison.

All the Council members were present for this momentous occasion. Anakin had been asked to stand with Obi-Wan and Adi Gallia moved in beside Siri to stand with her. The only other outsiders in the room were Padme, holding Bant in her arms and Reeft by the hand.

"Of the Council, what do you ask?"

"We ask to be joined in marriage. To live as life mates," Obi-Wan said.

"A union to be honored until we are one with the Force," Siri finished.

"Know that you have prepared for this day, we do. Reviewed your request, the Council has. Prepared to grant it and honor it we are."

The two Masters bowed.

In the past six weeks since Obi-Wan and Siri had become engaged they set about making preparations for this day. They had worked at putting together a ceremony, and they desired to keep it simple. They decided they would exchange vows in front of the Council, in a room that always had been a sign of respect for them.

"Our blessings, you have. Proceed you may." Yoda announced

Anakin moved just in front of Obi-Wan and lifted the lid of the box he held with one hand. A soft velvet cloth covered the contents inside and Obi-Wan pushed it aside. Nestled in the box, Obi-Wan and Siri's freshly polished lightsabers caught the warm sunlight streaming through the tall windows of the room and shined. With both hands, Obi-Wan lifted Siri's saber from the box.

He held the saber out for Siri to see. Etched on the hilt was the same design that was on the top of the box. "On this lightsaber, which you have constructed with your own hands and is a symbol of the Jedi you are, is engraved Jedi emblems of friendship, love, devotion, honor and my initials entwined with yours to mark our union together. I ask you to accept this as a token of my pledge to you."

Obi-Wan hooked Siri's lightsaber onto her belt.

With the box still open, Anakin stood in front of Siri. She mirrored Obi-Wan's actions and with both hands removed Obi-Wan's lightsaber from the box.

She held the saber out for Obi-Wan to see. "On this lightsaber, which you have constructed with your own hands and is a symbol of the Jedi you are, is engraved Jedi emblems of friendship, love, devotion, honor and my initials entwined with yours to mark our union together. I ask you to accept this as a token of my pledge to you."

She hooked his saber onto his belt.

Then the couple slid their left hands along their left arms until they were grasping the other's elbow. They placed their right hands around each other's lightsaber hilts and they looked directly at each other.

"On this day, I, Siri Tachi, make this promise to you. Obi-Wan Kenobi. To love you, to honor you, to be your life partner until the Force calls one of us home."

"On this day, I, Obi-Wan Kenobi, make this promise to you, Siri Tachi. To love you, to honor you, to be your life partner until the Force calls one of us home."

Though the vows were short, much preparation and meditation has gone into this moment. The couple had spent hours pouring over Jedi emblems and rituals to determine what they thought would suit them. The etching that represented them as a couple was the final result of having more than one artist combine the symbols they had finally chosen into a pattern they liked.

"Witnessed, we have, your vows to each other. Know this we do, the Force has called you to be together this day forward. Honor your vows, you will, just as you honor your commitments to the Jedi Order."

The couple turned and bowed once more in front of the Council. "We will, Masters."

"Dismissed, you are."

Words of congratulations echoed through the chamber after Yoda's final words. Council members alighted from their seats to surround the couple and escort them from the room.

"To the gardens, it is time to go. Many more wait to congratulate you this day," Yoda announced. "Keep the ceremony simple, we could. Contain the reception, we could not."

Because it was the first wedding to take place at the Temple, and one that was the start of a new Jedi tradition, the news couldn't be contained. There would be a big reception for the couple whether they wanted it or not. The rest of the Jedi would be present, but also Senators and the Chancellor and even a few very old friends of Obi-Wan and Siri's.

Obi-Wan looked at Siri and shrugged.

Siri grinned. "All this for a couple who already have three children and are totally scandalous."

"You always loved to raise a few eyebrows, Siri, and I suspect you will enjoy this, too. I'm sure this is just the beginning."

"'Beginning' being the key word, Obi-Wan."

_fin_


End file.
